Determination of the Damned
by Shiroiyuki3
Summary: After D is hired to hunt a new terror, he encounters a dhampile duo who are more than they seem. Discovering interesting facts about his past, D finds himself mystified by the ancient Icellina, who teaches him the joys of love.
1. The New Threat

**Determination of the Damned: **

**Chapter 1--The Threat emerges**

"Two million dollars is not enough," His somber voice drifted across the enormous room to the seated couple, their faces alarmed at this refusal. Throwing the small sack down onto the cherry-wood table next to him, the tall man turned towards the domed entryway of the parlor. Pausing momentarily on the taupe-colored marble floor, the vampire hunter twisted his pale face to the side, waiting for a new offer. When none came, he continued walking towards the threshold.

"Wait," The man stood up from his chair, holding out a hand towards the hunter. "We'll pay whatever you ask. Just bring us back our daughters--" He dropped his hand to his side, desperate for the cloaked dhampile to accept. "Please, we will give you anything you want. Just, help us get our family back." He gestured toward the table; a small photo with two small, blond women done over in sepia tones looking back at the man--their frighteningly pure faces looking ghostly beneath the gilded frame.

Sighing, D turned towards the man and his distraught wife. Gazing into their worried faces, he set his price. "Two million right now. Another three once I return your children to you," He averted his eyes when he saw their upset expressions, "There is no guarantee that your girls have not already been turned by Count Maeken—he is notorious for not keeping his prisoners alive for very long." D shortened his distance from the couple. Hardening his eyes, he stared into the man with seriousness. "I will bring them back for that price…but, if they have already been turned, I will destroy them. At the same cost."

"No! Don't you touch my babies!" The woman stood up to attack D, but was held back by her husband. "Let me go Frances, I won't let him hurt my babies!" She continued her crazed assault, swearing and hissing at the hunter through clenched teeth.

"Lydia, please, he is here to help us," Frances Dosley attempted to calm his wife. Ordering one of his nearby servants to escort her out of the room, the man directed his attention to the towering figure of the Dhampile. "You, hunter! Promise me that no matter what you find at his castle, you will do your best to find my children. Bring them back to us if they are alright. But, if they are turned," He paused, shaking his head sadly, "then you have my permission to destroy them…to secure their souls in heaven." Tears streamed down his leathered face. These last few months after his girls had been abducted, by the feared Count Maeken had taken its toll on the respected man. In his large town of Rafort, he was the prestigious Judge that ruled over the land. His wealth and power went unparalleled. D, of course, knew that. "Please, wait here. I will go get your money." He turned away from D; going towards the great hall that led to his chambers. "Wait here, Dhampile hunter. I won't be long."

---------------------------

"Gabriel, will you hurry up! We'll miss our opportunity to catch them!" The richly accented woman clung to the birch tree overlooking the cliff, waiting impatiently for her partner to come into view. She was young looking, 17 at most, and stunningly beautiful—almost too perfect to be real. Her appearance deceived others since in truth she was several thousands of years old. Her long, braided jet-black hair swayed gently in the night air; random pieces of the loose, short bangs around her face occasionally obscuring her view. Her exposed shoulders were feeling the bitter cold of the darkness, and she was getting upset at her companion's tardiness. "Gabriel!"

Scanning the dense forest with her sharp vision, her slanted grey eyes searched for the young man amongst the black. _Come on, where are you?_ She strummed her long, slender pale fingers on the white bark next to her body. This wasn't the first time she had to wait for her student to catch up. Agility was never his bag of rice. Sighing impatiently, she anxiously shifted in her spot. _We have to work on your running skills_, she rolled her grey eyes, sending sparkles of reflected moonlight cascading about the darkness. Her eyes were her most prized feature; Warm and very inviting, they lovingly embraced her victims with gentleness; attacking them at the same time with an alarming fierceness; a fierceness that even surprised Gabriel. Enchanting and intense, they carried the sadness and loneliness of ages, quietly wrapped into their soft grey pallet. Her brilliant eyes both captivated and frightened the few lucky individuals blessed with the opportunity of gazing upon them. Using them to scan the area once more, she soon saw the unmistakable tawny hair of Gabriel emerge from the dark night.

"Sorry, Icel—you know I can't run as fast as you," He trotted up next to her position, apologizing with a gentle kiss to her cheek. He quickly embraced her body from behind with his muscular arms. The two of them were a perfect match; both possessing the ethereal beauty of Gods, and the superior strength of Titans. Kissing her once more, he pressed his cool cheek to hers, whispering into her ear. "Miss me?" Playfully laughing, he spun her small frame around to face him. Looking into her eyes he smiled, enthralled by her mysterious splendor. Passionately kissing her on the lips, he held onto her taught back with his rough hands.

"Gabriel," she pushed his body away gently, resisting her urge to return his advances. "Cut it out, I won't have this--" Her objections were cut short by another loving kiss. Feeling her body slowly melt into his, she quickly protested again. "Gabriel!" She brushed his affections away with her hand, leaving him standing there, giving a fake pout.

"Oh, my dearest; just once I would like to see you return my tenderness." He tried to hold her again, slightly disappointed by her dismissal. "I love you, you know this…"

"Gabriel, perhaps one day I'll return your affection. But, that will only happen once you prove to me, that all your training I've put you through these long years has paid off," She softly rejected his advances once more, pausing to gaze into his piercing sapphire eyes. They didn't carry the power hers did, but they still managed to shock her. "Don't you look at me like that. If we sit here any longer, those damned vampires will be long gone." She turned towards the cliff, looking down at the dark valley. The target was moving slowly towards their perch; the lantern-lit carriage lighting up the pitch-black valley with a frighteningly yellow cast. "It's almost time to go."

"Icellina, shouldn't we be making our way down there right about now? Being up here isn't going to help us catch them." He made a face at her, lightly questioning her reason. "How are we possibly supposed to get them from up here? They are almost at the right spot."

"Simple," She smiled strangely, sending a chill down Gabriel's spine, "we will strike them from above." She didn't turn to look at him, but remained staring coldly down at the carriage. It had reached the objected area. "Gabriel," Her unearthly, mesmerizing voice filled his ears, "do you know how to fly, my dear apprentice? It's quiet simple." Grabbing him with her frail hands, she at once threw both of them off the cliff; the two of them free-falling down the gigantic rock face to their destination.

Barely able to scream, he stared wide-eyed at the woman he loved—her treachery never occurring to him in all these 2,000 years of living with her. Closing his eyes, he prepared himself for the upcoming death; the bottom of the valley quickly getting nearer. Feeling himself lifted from the threat, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. They were floating.

"Icel, how are we doing this?" He clutched to her body as they quietly descended. He couldn't believe what he saw. They were truly floating. "Icel?"

"Hush, Gabriel!" She focused her vision on the carriage underneath them; the roof of it becoming closer to their bodies. "As I've told you before, my ancestors were demons--one of vampire descent; the other a demonic-hybrid of sorts. It is from the demonic side that I draw this power. I didn't get too many abilities from that half-breed mother of mine; but this just happens to be one of them." She laughed quietly, trying to remember the fleeting memory of her mother. She had been a mixed breed, half human, half demon. One day, a vampire took her to be his bride, stealing her from the home she had at Barberoy. At least, that is what Icellina believed. Truth was she didn't posses too many memories of her past. "The only other ability I got from that _woman_, is the ability to live in the light of day--even if it _is_ only for a few hours at a time."

"What are we to do once we land?" His voice shook a little from uncertainty. This _was_ his first mission involving an air-raid, after all. He did enjoy being able to be this close to his beauty however; tightening his grip on her delicate waist as they neared the landing spot. Relishing in this unexpected closeness, he smirked and moved his hand down her waist to the back of her hips. "Nice."

Smacking him away, she glared at him. "Would you focus for once? I will let you go as soon as we are a few feet above the carriage. Once we drop, take out the driver. I'll take care of the rest." She had trained him well, teaching him everything she knew about the hunt; but even so, he was still young. She didn't yet trust his abilities as a dhampile hunter. "Are you ready?"

Releasing her grip on Gabriel, she let him drop with a loud thud. Pouncing onto the dark carriage, she quickly drew her weapon; a long, sharp blade with a rustic hilt--attached to her slender body with a wide belt across her hips. The sword was as beautiful as she; adorned with intricate carvings that wound their way along the length of the dark shaft. In its long life time, it had spilled the blood of many vampires and humans alike.

She didn't discriminate when it came to the hunt; whoever happened to pay enough for her services, was her temporary boss. A cold assassin who killed members of both sides equally, in order to earn cash, she was a force to be reckoned with. Despising both species equally, it didn't really matter if either won the war of the land; neither one accepted her heritage, and neither one would ever accept her as a citizen. Gabriel sometimes questioned her attitude—siding with those sickening, back-stabbing humans. But, he was still young. Too young it seemed; he didn't know what kinds of evil, humans could subject onto his kind. Icellina would never let him learn those sufferings either. She vowed to protect him for as long as she could—even if it meant being hard on him sometimes.

Bracing herself as the carriage came to a halt, she gestured towards the driver with a silent command. Going in for the kill, the tall dhampile ripped his sword out from its sheath; stabbing the demonic driver through the heart effortlessly with his blade. Flinging herself through the door of the stagecoach, the older of the two hunters leaped into the darkened interior, ambushing the three guards inside. Slashing at one of them with her blade, she simultaneously bit into another's neck—ripping out his jugular in one bloody, steaming piece. Joining his dark beauty inside the coach, Gabriel lunged at the third guard; his face wild with the upcoming kill. Masters of their deadly craft, both warriors glided through the night—attacking the demonic guards within the carriage with accurate precession. Shredding the last one to gory, uneven bits, Icellina calmly approached the coffin in the center of the carriage. Sheathing her weapon, she suddenly smiled, surprising Gabriel where he stood.

It was stunning; smooth, high-quality crimson stained wood—varnished with care, making the over-sized casket glow with an eerie shine. _The vampire inside must be important…_ Icellina carefully ran her white hand along the velvety surface, pausing to look at the carved inscription on the lid. It didn't really matter who lay inside; the coffin alone would score the duo a hefty prize. Work lately had been very slow, so the two of them went out looking for entertainment now and then—attacking random carriages across the land for money, treasure, and vampire victims. This outing was no exception.

"_Death is lui adevărat nume, thy maestru thy evil enchanter. El shall ridicare iar, cu eu la lui parte_" She reared back, shocked at the inlaid message. "What?"

"What is it, Icel? What does it say?" Gabriel's eyes searched her confused face for answers. She was the one who spoke several dialects; he did not. Touching her smooth, pale skin, he tried to get her to respond. "Icellina?"

"Death," She turned towards him puzzled, "is his true name? Thy master, thy evil enchanter? He shall rise again, with me at his side..." She looked back at the crimson stained wood, and made a face. "It's in Romanian—that much I know, but I don't understand the meaning of the message. What the heck does this mean?" She shrugged, touching the lid again. Sliding her hand along the engraving, she turned from the box.

"Gather all the valuable items you can find, I'll kill _Mr. Important_." She touched the lock, ready to open it. This whole ordeal was getting boring; there were better places to go for money and a good rush. Pulling a small dagger from her right garter belt, she prepared herself. "Goodbye, vampire."

Suddenly, the coffin began to shake, causing both of them to jump back from where they stood. A sickening grumble resounded in their ears. "What!" In all the thousands of years hunting, never had something like this happened. Raising her weapon again, she backed up slowly from the moving casket.

"What is going on!" Gabriel stared at his companion, then back at the box. "Why is this happening!" The carriage was falling apart around them. "Icel!"

Without a word, Icellina pushed him out of the coach, instinct taking over her mind. "Run!"

Barely keeping up with her, Gabriel turned his head back towards the carriage; its interior growing dark as the candles near the trembling casket blew out. Crumbling around the casket, the dark structure dematerialized, revealing a giant black aura surrounding the coffin. The ground was beginning to split from this; the cracks spreading underneath them as they ran, causing rocks to jut out around their feet.

"What's going on!" The young man jumped over a few rocks, trying desperately to catch his partner. "Who is in that coffin!"

**_Cine has disturbed meu somn? Ei voinţă a voi pay!_** The deafening roar hit their bodies, sending both falling onto the cold earth beneath them. Overwhelming power waves continued to crash into them; keeping both warriors on the ground. Crawling to get up, Icellina struggled to find her footing. Swerving to find Gabriel, she quickly picked him up off the ground, and threw him behind a nearby bush. She had made a hasty decision.

"Stay there, do you hear me! Don't make a noise! We won't have time to run…there is nothing around here to hide inside for miles." The dark-haired woman turned towards the carriage. "And I can't carry both of us back up that wall…It's different when descending, not too much power is used." She gave him a sideways glance. "No matter what happens to me, stay behind that bush!"

"No, Icel!" He tried to stand, finding she was serious. His voice cracked with sadness "Please Icel, leave me here then. Fly up that wall alone. I'll stay quiet here. You can't face that power alone, don't be cocky."

"Don't be a fool, Gabriel; whoever is in that damn coffin will know someone is out here. We disturbed his sleep, and destroyed his servants. He'll go looking for us. I'd rather he find me then you. Stay concealed until he is gone, do you understand?" She took a step toward the darkened carriage. "Listen to me for once, and just stay here. I will protect you for as long as I can." She drew her sword, breathing hard. She could feel the overwhelming power surrounding her again—the black void cutting into her body with icy talons. It was terrible. _Why does this power seem so familiar to me?_

"No! Icellina, stay with me! I love you, don't be so damn stupid!" He watched from behind the bush as she ran towards the carriage, not looking back.

_Please, stay hidden my dear boy_, she advanced quickly towards the coach, getting hit with another powerful energy wave. It sent her flying into a rock, but she quickly recovered. _This vampire is too strong; I will not let you parish for my foolishness. I'm sorry I've lead you down this path; you deserved better from me. I have lived a long life, and I've given you the knowledge I've gathered these thirty-five thousand years of being a hunter. Be strong, and stay hidden until it is safe for you to leave. Please, my dear Gabriel. Listen to me, and stay hidden!_

------------------------------

D dismounted his horse and looked across the barren town. It was pretty sad to see an abandoned place like this; left desolate after all its citizens were killed horribly by vampires. One vampire in particular, actually. Tying his robotic horse to a fence post, he shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight with his pale hand. _What a pathetic loss_, D walked down the main dirt road, looking calmly into the grimy buildings that lined the path.

He had been tracking this particular vampire for days now; finding nothing but rubble and death wherever he searched. Count Maeken was known around these parts as the _Death Bringer_, a formidable evil who seldom left people alive to tell the tale. So far, D had only encountered one in-tact village—but, even _it_ was ruined to an extent. The citizens had been wary of the dhampile's presence, but were able to at least supply him with bits of information regarding his new target. _He is a monster; living in hundreds of towns, villages, and castles, traveling from one place to the next, destroying all he touches. _Albeit, the information wasn't all too informative, but at least it told D something about the vampire. _No one knows where his true dwelling is; legend says that he materializes from his castle in Hell each night to walk among the living._ One old woman in particular was bent on convincing D the legend was true. But, the dhampile knew better.

Peering through broken windows, he quietly searched for a possible shelter from the heat of the day. He had been out riding in this sweltering light for more than three hours now, and he was beginning to feel weak. Settling on one small, brown brick building, D entered the dingy structure and sighed. _Darkness, at last._ Sitting down on a hay stack in what once was a make-shaft barn, the worn-out dhampile rested his body against the cool wall.

Closing his eyes, D listened to the buzz of daytime outside of the barn. Spring at least, was still Spring—even if a plague was spreading across the land. Recently, this new vampire had emerged as a threat to mankind; raping the land of life, and replacing it with evil unparalleled. Over the years, Maeken had always been lurking around in the shadows of bigger, tougher vampires; while they secured their land and power. Keeping to himself for the most part—taking few victims in his wake, he was one of the few vampires humans didn't mind. But, for some reason, a few years ago he broke out from his reserved ways and became power-hunger and mad. Reeking havoc everywhere he went; such as this sad little town, Maeken began his blood-thirsty war against humanity. Moving from one place to the next, his killing spree grew to enormous quantities; and now, he held the two little Dosley girls hostage somewhere in one of his castles.

Emily and Kadence were, D was told, twins; both 15 years old, and known for being the most beautiful women in Rafort. Abducted during the night while walking home from a late gathering of friends, the two girls were last seen wearing their white party dresses and yellow rose-rimmed bonnets. Traveling alone on the outskirts of town, they must have known that trouble would surely find them. _Stupid girls_. Blond, with blue eyes, both were tall for their age—a good 5'7''; their capture must have been difficult to achieve, especially without anyone hearing or seeing anything. Heavy suspicion pointed towards the Count as the kidnapper. He had terrorized other people in Rafort that month, so the crime pointed towards him. D shifted in his seat. _Maeken, have you killed those little girls?_

"What are you thinking about up there, dhampile?" Left Hand suddenly interrupted his rest. "You're thinking about those two girls, eh? What _is_ it with you and blonds?"

Ignoring the intrusion, D squeezed his hand into a tight fist, momentarily shutting up the parasite. He couldn't be bothered by that annoying talking hand right now.

"Oh, come on D. First there was Doris, and then that biker chick…and now, these twin beauties. Just admit it—you like the fair-haired breed." He laughed uneasily, getting choked as his air supply once again got cut off by D. "Hey, I don't blame you—I, too, enjoy my occasional bout with the sandy-colored goods." He choked out some more laughter. "Ah, hell. Who am I kidding? I just like sand!"

D continued bawling his hand into a fist until Left Hand stopped talking. _You don't know what you're talking about…hand… _The handsome dhampile felt the urge to sleep overwhelm him suddenly. Carefully taking his black hat off his head, he brushed his rich brown locks carelessly with his hand—sending a shiny cascade down his neck and back. Laying down uncomfortably on the hay pile, he snuggled his face into the rough strands underneath him. It wasn't the best bed he had ever laid on, but it was better than nothing. Relaxing into a semi-descent position, D slowly succumbed to sleep; his tense body released from the stress of the day. Soon, it would be nightfall—and the vampire hunter would be on his way once more, searching for Count Maeken and those little girls. _Maeken…_

---------------------------------

Opening her tender eyes to the intense white light, she warily looked around at her surroundings. It looked like she was in a cell of some sort, dingy and plain in decoration with chains attached to the far wall. It stunk as if hundreds of unclean men had their entrails ripped out; the steaming, putrid organs stuffed into a burning furnace, and set aflame. _Where the hell am I?_ She tried to move her arms, but found they gave resistance when she pulled. _What?_ Struggling to lift her head, she moved her grey eyes up her left arm to where it was bound to the ceiling. Chained, she hung there—suspended vertically in the middle of the cell; secured with chains attached to both her arms, and around her ankles. Her wrists were bloody and raw, and pain hit her when she fought the ensnarement. _Shit!_

"FUCK!" She screamed, pulling savagely against the thick chains to free herself from this prison. Warm blood trickled down her slender arms, dripping onto her shoulders. Mingling with the dried remains of wounds, the warm liquid ran down her bare back, and between her lean legs. She was naked, dangling helplessly in the cold air of this prison. The large cell was empty, except for her, and it was dark—save for one large hole in the high ceiling above her, allowing the harsh light to come in. It stung her exposed body with its white terror, and she couldn't escape it. _Gabriel, is Gabriel alright? _She suddenly remembered that last night with him in the valley, when she had left him to hide behind that bush_. Oh, God, please let him be alright!_ She twisted her body in vain again to free herself. Screaming out in agony once more, she gave up, hanging her head in shame.

"Gabriel!" She begged out loud, not bothering to pick up her face. Her body was sore, and the light above wasn't helping. Choking her, it filled her bones and flesh with pain. "Gabriel?" She softly cried again, praying he wasn't in this same situation inside another prison. _Please, Gabriel be alright!_

A small thumping noise started coming from somewhere outside her field of vision. As time passed, it grew louder—until finally stopping directly behind her body. Striking her with full force, something sharp smashed into Icellina's back, making her roar with pain.

"So dhampile, you're finally awake?" Another strike hit her from behind—this time colliding with the back of her head. "That's such a shame. I was hoping you would have died already." Pressing a blunt object next to her bare back, her assailant sent a powerful electric wave throughout her body. "Zeus ain't got nothing on me!" He laughed crazily, enjoying her misery. The electricity coursed up and down her frame and then suddenly stopped, leaving her shaking in its wake.

"Leave me alone, you BASTARD!" She managed to yell, despite the trembling. Spitting out blood, she swore at him again, pulling against the chains desperately. "When I get out of here…"

"But, you won't get out of here, you little shit. _Alive_, anyways." That twisted laughter came again, resounding in her ears. He shoved the object against her skin again, sending another strong electric wave crashing into her. Licking his lips, he watched as she convulsed, crying out in pain. Dry heaving, her weak, broken body went limp.

"Stupid woman. You should know better than go against my Master. Killing his guards will cost you, dhampile." Her attacker grinned, sinking back into the shadows, "You'll wish I'd killed you after HE wakes up…He'll make sure that whatever wounds heal from this beating, become one hundred times worse." His yellow eyes disappeared into the surrounding darkness. "You'll see…he'll fix you up real nice. Dhampile hunter…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Howdy! Shiroiyuki here, hoping to give you some nice writer commentary! Just joking, but seriously, I'd like to address all of you as readers. This is my very first Vampire Hunter D fan-fic, and hopefully, it won't be my last!

Like all of you, I am a huge fan of the series (and by series, I mean movies ), and wish to make an exciting continuation with this story. Traveling three thousand years into the future after the second movie, Bloodlust, this story revolves around D and his encounter with the mysterious dhampile duo. Later chapters will tie the hunters together, and D will find out some interesting facts about his past…and about Icellina.

Stay tuned please, and review! I really want to know what you all think of my work, so don't be afraid to voice your opinions (even if they happen to be of the flaming kind).

Thanks!

Yuki


	2. Beauty in Chains

**Chapter2—Beauty in Chains**

_Nightfall, already_. Peering through the dense clouds, he could see tiny pinpoints of light above him--the only objects not shrouded in complete darkness. Standing in the shadows of Castle Treppe, the place he hoped Count Maeken was currently hiding out in, D cautiously took in his surroundings. This immense, towering structure once was home to a fearful vampire that ruled directly underneath the Original Evil himself, Dracula. _Count Drisken_, D believed that was his name; it had been thousands of years since he presided over these parts—his reign of terror ending suddenly when Dracula butchered him for his land. The murder took many by surprise, but no one asked questions back then. There had been a mysterious inner feud between the higher aristocrats at that time, almost 35,000 years ago, which ended the supremacy of many powerful vampires—including Drisken. It was way before D was born, so the dhampile only knew the myths and legends that were fabricated as a result of this 'Great War' among the nobility. Not too many really _did_ know the real truth behind this blood-bath between clans; most of the vampires that happened to survive the war, died since then. It bothered D sometimes, not knowing all the facts about his ancestors--but right now he was concerned with other matters.

After all these long years, this fortress still stood here, neglected—slowly deteriorating as time passed. Sitting in the middle of the icy Vermeshion Mountain range, it remained isolated from the world inside its treacherous terrain. Count Drisken was the first vampire to live here, and was hypothesized be the last—since the majority of the remaining vampires were terrified that Castle Treppe was haunted by his memory. Powerful and malevolent; even in spirit form, Drisken would be a force to be reckoned with.

It had taken almost a week for D to cross the rocky peaks of the Vermeshion, and now he stood on top of this frozen summit, watching the castle closely for possible signs of life. Acting on a hint, D had followed rumors to this place. Many people in the small mountain town of Granite Flatte had claimed that after hours, this place was mysteriously lit with eerie yellow light. After remaining inactive for so long, it was no surprise to the dhampile that the sudden odd occurrences would startle the villagers, even if they were miles away. They assumed Drisken had risen from his cold grave to reek havoc on their village again, but D had the feeling another walked inside the walls of this stone palace now; Maeken. If D knew anything about his new adversary, it was one thing: Maeken wouldn't fear anybody now that he suddenly had power. Hoping for a lucky break, D chose to pursue this knowledge, traveling through the thick forests, and impenetrable vine-covered passageways to come here. Finally, after the long week of searching, he made it to the mammoth of a Castle; and he now stood in its silhouette waiting for something to happen.

Feeling let down, he waited in the complete darkness for those alleged lights to come on. _How foolish I was to follow the villagers' crazed advice._ Getting impatient, he advanced towards the dark castle, hunting with his senses to find Maeken. Dracula had built this place for Drisken during his hay-day, and it more than likely still housed evil beyond imagination. Slowly making his way across the ridged, grassless rock, he prepared for imminent battle.

Nothing; no demons, no traps—no Maeken. Looking almost disappointed at how easy it was to advance, D clanked over the giant wood drawbridge, and stepped through the towering threshold. Peering into the darkness, he could feel the little hairs on the back of his neck stand. _Something isn't right…_ Suddenly, with a booming rumble that shook the rocks of the massive castle, the large, heavy drawbridge began to raze. _I'll figure out how to open it later. _Locking with a loud thud, the wood structure held the dhampile inside the fortress-prison.

Hearing a low noise, D swerved around, completely surrounded by the darkness. His first instinct was to unsheathe his weapon, which he quickly did. Holding the sword in his hands, he listened intently inside the fathomless black.

With a small spark, the room ignited; lamps and lights flickering on as if by magic around him—inviting the dhampile into the castle. Looking around at the stunning décor, the vampire hunter was awestruck at the vision quickly filling his eyes. Sheathing his sword, D gazed up towards the intricate murals covering the ceiling. Intimidating stone statues of demons and vampire-esque Gods towered over the hunter on each side of the room, acting as pillars holding the overhanging stone floor on their backs; carved, menacing faces burning into D's back as he made his way across the hard, crimson-colored garnet floor. Cold and forbidding, the colossal foyer was richly ornamented with tapestries, paintings, and gold-leafed designs fit for a God. Directly in front of D, there stood an immense marble staircase, winding its way from this primary floor, up to the next. It twisted around, forking in the middle and splitting into two separate marble flights of stairs--traveling opposite ways from each other towards the unknown secrets of the castle. A glossy, crimson-stained railing wove its way along the length of this gorgeous display; intricate and horrifyingly beautiful designs, carved with care over the surface of the hardwood, seeming to come to life as D scanned them over with his eyes.

At the pinnacle of this impressive, high-domed room, there hung a splendid chandelier covered in diamonds, rubies, and sapphires. Dangling in long, graceful chains around the candle-shaped crystal lights, small tears of shimmering silver reflected hazy light in bright ripples. It was quite a palace, this place; Dracula must have loved his minion a lot to go all out like this for him. Why he eventually assassinated him, D did not know. One would never guess the owner of this castle once was the feared tyrant of millions; it was too grand to be owned by a cold-blooded vampire.

Placing his hand on the glossy crimson wood, D took a step up onto the taupe-colored marble staircase. Waiting for possible attackers, he paused, scanning the room. Taking another couple of steps, he heard the familiar sound of his 'companion', sounding his pessimistic opinions.

"You realize that this is a trap, don't you?" Left hand casually offered to his host, not bothering to congratulate him on the easy entry. "I never thought that you'd be stupid enough to just waltz right into death." He chucked nonchalantly, not really caring about the conversation. "What you go through for blond chicks! Hey wait a minute—I thought this place was supposed to be deteriorating…it seems fine to me!"

"Quiet," D looked around suddenly, cautious of his surroundings_. I could have sworn I heard something just a second ago… _He turned around on the staircase, looking back at the locked entrance. He _had_ been careless, just entering without entertaining the thought of possible situations he would encounter once inside. But, he was here now; might as well begin the hunt. Hearing another noise, soft but still audible, he swerved around again, staring up towards the forked landing above him. It was too muffled to understand, but it sounded close. Narrowing his eyes, he placed his hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword. _Where are you?_

'_Stop it, you damn bastard_!' He heard it clearly that time, coming from somewhere beneath the staircase. It sounded like a woman shouting, somewhere in the basement of this castle. Thinking it was those two Dosley girls trapped and being tortured, D leaped down the four steps he had climbed, and turned, looking for a way down. Upon investigation, he had found a hidden wall underneath the staircase; containing two small, plain-looking doors--the unadorned wood was uneven and rotten. Hearing that same woman scream again, he broke through one of the doors with ease, sending splintering wood flying in all directions around him.

Following a dingy, narrow staircase down to the dark basement, D quietly descended. He could hear the woman's voice more clearly now—her pain and misery echoing into his ears. The hazy light from the primary floor was rapidly fading into black; turning the dhampile's eyesight against him. Moving faster, he gripped his hand around the hilt of his sword, searching with his remaining senses to continue the hunt. Hitting something wet with his feet at the end of the staircase, he assumed he had found the cement floor. _A water-mane must have broken_, D tried his best to remain quiet as he sloshed around the cold, ankle-deep water of the basement. Following the uneven icy wall despite his instincts, the hunter found himself inside a winding corridor—a rancid odor hitting him like a brick wall as he advanced further. Covering his mouth and nose, he continued, finding the darkness was slowly becoming replaced with an eerie glow. Another scream bounced off the stone walls, making him cringe. _God, where are they?_

He was in a prison of some sort, that's what he determined from the look of things. Stepping out of the water onto a raised slab, he entered a tunnel of grisly cells, lining the corridor on each side. Containing desiccated bodies, thick shackles, and nauseating, discolored stains, they added a ghastly appearance to the already hideous tunnel. Dark, jagged metal bars jutted out from the floor in front of each prison, acting as barriers to the outside world. Turning his head from one particularly gruesome jail cell, D continued on his way down the corridor, avoiding the horror on each side of his body. The vile odor was getting denser now, more putrid; raping his nose and stinging his eyes as he walked.

"Did you see how she quaked when I struck her?" A disembodied voice laughed happily, pleased at his sick accomplishment. He sounded crazed and wild; a demon, no doubt.

"Yeah, sure did Grant! She cried after the last one! And after being so unyielding this entire time--I'm impressed, big brother." Another joined the first in his maniacal laughter. Both men sounded like they were just around the corner. Drawing his weapon, D ran towards the two of them.

Taking the demons by surprise, he managed to slice one of them midway thought their chest—causing the ugly thing to fall where it stood. The other, the first voice he heard, was much swifter. He dodged the attack effortlessly, flipping up onto the wall. Like his dead brother, this demon looked like he was half-snake, half-lizard. With giant, terrifying yellow eyes, smooth dark green amphibian skin, and a long tail with his clawed toes, the hideous creature was one disgusting fiend to behold. Clinging onto the cold stone wall, the lizard-man hissed at D violently, lunging at the hunter without hesitation. Missing D, he quickly recovered his mislaid attack, and slashed at the dhampile with his tail. Landing on the damp cement floor, the fiend growled, and bared his long, sharp teeth. Swerving around, the demon raised along the wall--attacking D from behind as the dhampile tried to block with his weapon.

Jumping around the lizard, the handsome warrior slashed at his attacker with his long sword, missing just by a hair. The demon was quite fast—slithering around the narrow room with ease. Not needing the amount of space D required, the creepy little devil continued barraging the helpless hunter with his claws and tail. Suddenly, the demon went still, averting his gaze towards the foyer above. Almost as if by a silent command, he nodded his head, accepting an unknown bidding. Not waiting for D to attack again, the lizard-demon slithered along the ceiling and up the wall to the stairs.

Tempted to follow him, D instead turned, continuing his search for the Dosley girls. He would find that demon later and kill it just like he had his brother. Right now though, D knew that it was more important to recover those girls. Making his way to the end of the corridor, he rushed towards the woman he had heard before. There, in the middle of the largest cell, she hung suspended from large chains in a vertical 'spread eagle' position. Her head was down hiding her face from view, but D could already tell she wasn't one of the Dosley girls he searched for.

Long, soiled half-braided black hair clung to her sweat-soaked naked body; her pale, perfect form sending a shiver down D's spine. Lit from behind by yellow lanterns, she remained still; her pale skin giving her the appearance of death. Following her sleek curves up from her long legs to her smooth, ample breasts, he felt his heart tremble a bit as he stared at her. _I'm too late,_ he looked away sadly._ I'm very sorry I couldn't help you._ Solemnly, he shook his head, apologizing sincerely to her corpse. Turning around, he slowly started to go back into the corridor.

"Wait," A worn out voice from behind D stopped him in his tracks. Turning around, he was shocked to see the woman's head bob slightly as she struggled to lift it. "Don't leave me here."

Slowly approaching this woman, the dhampile cautiously scanned her body. Giving her a closer look, he noticed the pointed ears she had--trademark of the vicious fiends he hunted. "Vampire!" he condemned her, rearing back. Drawing his sword, he narrowed his eyes at her. "Fiend, I should kill you for distracting me on my hunt!"

"No," she coughed, sending dark blood flying through the cold cell. Lifting her face, her grey eyes burned into his. She was beautiful, even with the dried blood covering her skin. Her wounds had already rapidly begun to heal, and she now was able to pull on her chains with full force again. "I'm not a fucking vampire! I'm a dhampile." She hissed at him for his accusation. "Don't you ever call me that again!" She stared coldly into him, hatred clouding her lovely eyes.

Cocking his head slightly, D straightened his back and stared into her face. She had vampire teeth, and vampire ears, but something in those eyes of hers made D wonder if she really was telling the truth. Those beasts were too evil to have such warm eyes. Putting away his weapon, he quickly looked over her body again.

"What the hell are you looking at? Why don't you just let me out of here, asshole!" Her accent was thick and beautiful, and it sounded very old. D hadn't heard anything like it before, so he assumed she was an ancient at the very least. Maybe even older than he was; but, that couldn't be possible.

If she was a dhampile, she couldn't be more than a few thousand years old. Hardly any dhampiles lived as long as he had; succumbing to their evil side, they eventually all turned at one point or another. Or they just died of old age. He was unique; not every dhampile was cursed with an immortal life like his. Curious about her true nature, he watched her closely.

"Tell me, why should I release you?" He asked her coldly, waiting for a good response. "For all I know, you _are_ a vampire." Cocking his head slightly, he circled her hanging body, observing her reactions. If she really was a dhampile, this was the first time he had ever spoken to one of his own kind, besides his mother. Settling directly in front of her again, he watched her warm eyes turn to fire.

Getting pissed, she hurled her body forward, attempting to hit his. Falling short, she cursed him and narrowed her eyes. "Just let me out of here! I am telling you the truth!" Suddenly, she thought of the perfect proof. "Wait! Look at my neck, I am wearing a cross." And she was, too. On a wide black leather choker, a narrow silver cross lay in the center of her slender neck; its long edges going off the fabric and touching her skin. Proving her heritage, it also attractively adorned her neckline, making it irresistible.

_A vampire can't wear something like this; she is a dhampile after all._ D badly wanted to touch her in that tender spot, right near the center of her neck. Usually, he'd be tempted to taste her blood instead; but seeing as she was a dhampile like him—and immune to vampire bites—he felt a new urge grow inside his mind. One he couldn't quite explain. She was beautiful, that was true; but his desires for her went deeper than that. Something about this woman stirred a brand new sensation inside his heart—like having his lungs choked from within—not being able to breathe, but trying to anyway. _Why do I feel like this?_

Calming down a bit, she suddenly dropped her head and pleaded. "Please, I am begging you. Let me out of here. I have to find him…I have to find my Gabriel. If he is hurt somewhere--" Tears streamed down her smooth face as her voice softly broke into a sob. "It is all my fault, please..." She was serious.

It was hurting his heart to see her cry like that. She wasn't even looking at him anymore, hanging her head with sorrow—tears falling from her face to the dingy, stained floor. Without a word, D took out his sword and slashed at the chains near her ankles. After a moment, her legs were free to pick themselves from their outspread position. As he worked on the stronger ones grasping her arms, he heard the softest '_thank you'_ come from her lips. Dropping to the floor, after the last chain had been cut, the woman clutched her wrists as the lacerations around them quickly healed. Brushing the dry blood away, she covered her body with her arms as she shifted—her knees drawn up to her chin. Sitting there, exposed, she turned her face from D in shame. Hearing some rustling cloth, she looked back at him just as he covered her with his tattered cape.

"It's cold down here." He knelt near her body, gazing at her. "I'm sorry I didn't release you sooner," he apologized with his sad eyes, "I've never met another dhampile before. What is your name?"

"Did you see him? Have you seen a young, blondish haired man—a dhampile like us around here? Did you see anyone like that while you were hunting in this castle?" Her voice was quick and wild. She didn't care what D was saying to her; she needed to find Gabriel.

"…No…I didn't see anyone else besides you and those two demons." He was a little disappointed that she ignored his question. Still kneeling beside her, he watched her worried face as it changed expressions.

"Are you sure no one else was down here?"

"Yes, I've checked all of the cells—you are alone." He wanted to press the issue of her name again, but remained silent. She brushed some loose hair off of her face, pulling it behind her ears. That feeling overwhelmed him again.

Standing up clutching D's cape, the woman quickly fashioned a tightly draped 'dress' of sorts around her naked body. _He must not be here_. A look of relief passed over her face. _Good boy, Gabriel._ Pulling a blood-red ribbon from her hair, undoing her long braid, she belted the cloth around her small waist--securing the cape in place. _I hope you are safe at home,_ she tugged at the garment to loosen it in places. _Don't worry my dear, I will be home soon_. Shifting a bit in the unusual getup, she looked down at D with a governing expression. She was used to being in control.

"My name is Icellina," she rolled the exotic name off her tongue beautifully. "You're a dhampile as well, eh? That's nice." She had seen his revealing features when he had cut her chains. Knowing immediately that he was of her kind, and not a vampire, she relaxed in his company. "Tell me, _my dark rescuer_, what should I call you?" There was playfulness in her tone, but D fought to ignore it. Standing up, he walked nearer to her.

"…D…" He continued walking on by. He had done his part, and now he must be on his way. Even if he longed to stay near to this strange woman, he had to find those two girls. Stepping into the corridor, he was interrupted once again.

"I've heard of you, hunter." She quickly passed him into the tunnel. "You're quite famous—give our kind a good name." Smirking, she rested her body against one of the jail-cell bars. "So, who could you be hunting _now_ I wonder? A vampire, no doubt." She teased him again, wasting his time with her pointless conversation. Becoming serious, she suddenly looked directly into his eyes. "Maeken?"

That word caused his body to stiffen. "You've seen him here?"

"Not here." She flatly looked at him. "He never came to this castle. Those minion bastards of his tortured me, for…" She made a face. During her imprisonment, she had lost track of time. "…well, for at least a few days now. Maeken never showed up—not once. Stupid lizards kept chanting his name, though. Drove me crazy." She pointed up, towards the main floor of the castle. "Believe me no one that evil has been here. I would have felt it."

Walking around her, D continued on down the corridor. "I don't have time for your opinions." Something caught his shoulder, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. A slender, pale hand gripped his leather armor with surprising strength, turning him around to face his captor.

"I've felt his power before D. Not here though, in the valley near Grientane. Nothing in this castle even comes close to that horror." She looked into his eyes. "Just stop for a moment and feel the air around you. Can you feel the deafening roar of evil?"

"…No…" He was still being held in place by her hand. Part of him wanted to grab a hold of her as well, but the other part kept him standing there unmoving. "And you can?"

"No, that is what I'm telling you. If you waste your time searching through this confusing fortress, you'll miss your opportunity to really catch him." Her hand played absently with the skin tight armor covering his handsome body. "I heard those minions of his upstairs; Maeken is planning something. Something terrible, the way it sounded, and soon it will go down." Her voice darkened a little, turning cold. "I kept hearing the phrase, 'two sacrifices of gold and blood, equal in every way--yet two different entities…' being chanted in Romanian upstairs. This castle is just another one of his strongholds—a place for Maeken's followers to gather, before his plans are finalized. D, don't waste your time here."

Grabbing her hand with his, he gently removed it from his body and let it drop to her side. He was done talking to her now; those two little Dosley girls still were missing. Giving one last long look into her breathtaking eyes, he turned and continued on his journey. Icellina shrugged defeated, watching him disappear into the darkness of the winding corridor.

"What a fool. Handsome, but a fool."

Making his way back to the main floor, D took in the familiar sight of the gorgeous foyer; its spectacular decorations almost distracting him from the job at hand. _Two sacrifices of gold and blood_, Icellina's ethereal voice resonated in his head. _That must be in reference to those two Dosley girls. So, that's why they were taken._ D gripped the crimson railing as he ascended the marble staircase. _They must be upstairs somewhere, waiting to be sacrificed_. He was still convinced Count Maeken was here. _So what if I feel nothing? His followers are here…and this is a powerful place. Maeken surely would know that. No one would come looking for him here; all are too afraid of this terrible fortress to enter_. The Count would be protected by default in this palace; the perfect place to carry out whatever the vampire was planning. _At least Icellina gave me more information about Maeken. Maybe rescuing her wasn't a waste of time after all_, D made it to the middle of the staircase.

Standing on the large platform landing--glancing unsurely between the two separate paths at hand, D made a choice. Going up the left staircase, he felt sure that he made the correct decision in pursuing this lead. _I'll find you, Maeken_.

-----------------------------

Going up the dingy staircase towards the hazy light, Icellina passed through the broken threshold. _That damned idiot must have busted down this door_. She shook her head at the fragmented wood still hanging broken on rusted hinges. _Did he even try the handle first?_ _Hasty bastard_. In truth, D reminded Icel of Gabriel in a way; both were stubborn, rash, and hard to get through to. _Gabriel._ Sneaking her way out of the darkness, the pale beauty slowly slinked into the shadows cast by the immense stone statues lining the sides of the room. It was horrifyingly beautiful, this castle; but she didn't pay attention to it. Finding her weapons, clothing, and possibly even her lover was more important. _Gabriel_.

Moving silently across the crimson garnet floor, she came to the mammoth of a staircase, which wound its way up and out of view. Cautiously touching the banister, she took a step up onto the marble. _D must have come the same way_, she sniffed the air, finding his unique scent amongst the musk. This castle was old; filled with the stench of neglect and rot. She had been here before--centuries ago, before these new restorations had been made. Everything was new it seemed; the floor, the paintings. The nicely polished banister didn't have a spec of dust anywhere on it. Even that chandelier was a new touch.

Someone was fixing this place up nicely, but why? Maeken wasn't here right now--that much she knew. But, perhaps, he planned to come here eventually—and that was why such great care had been taken to make this place the grand splendor it was now. _Fucking Maeken…how I'd like shove my fist through your cold heart._ _If you've touched my Gabriel_…She could feel tears forming in her eyes again. _No, he is safe—I know it. _Pushing the negative thoughts away, she shook her head. _I know you're safe_.

Continuing on up the stairs, the woman slowly took in the area, scoping it out for those damned lizard demons. There was bunches of them lurking inside this place, not just the two that assaulted her earlier. They stank like rotten eggs and bile, so at least she'd have a warning if they were around. Reaching the landing, she looked hesitant for a minute; the forked staircase led to two different areas. If she followed one—and it contained a trap, she would never get to Gabriel. Hell, she didn't even know if he was here or not. But, her clothes and weapons must be here, somewhere. Why would they throw them out? _Those stupid, drooling demons probably took them as souvenirs._ Closing her eyes, she concentrated her senses to find an answer. _Which way should I go?_

Slowly shifting to the right, her body told her its opinion. Taking the hint, she followed her instincts and ascended up the stairs. _I hope I find my damn clothing soon, this cape is making me itch_. She scratched absentmindedly at her waist line, trying to locate the spot that bothered her. Reaching the top of the stairs, she found herself looking into a long hallway; Cherry wood doors, arched and vibrantly decorated with stone urns and roses lined the path. A blood-red carpet lay on top of the marble floor—acting as a grand walkway for nobility. _Maeken_, she assumed. _This must be his designated wing_. Following the carpet, Icellina began down the domed corridor. Paintings with angels and demons were beautifully added to the ceiling—something that was also new. _This renovation sure must have been expensive. Only the best for their 'Master', eh…_

The hallway was very fragrant—a mixture of lavender and roses hit Icel as she went further down the pathway. It was a welcome change from the putrid odor of death she dealt with during her torture, but it was also overwhelming to her sensitive nose. Picking one of the doors in the hallway, she gently pressed her face next to the well-lacquered surface. Inhaling deeply, she inspected the room for lizard presence. Once it passed the test, she turned the gold knob gently and opened the door.

It was gorgeous; crimson colored garnet acted as the floor, with off-white marble walls and giant, floor length windows cut into the stone with care. A gargantuan fireplace grew out from the garnet on one side, spanning up the wall gracefully. In the center of the room, a carved marble sarcophagus sat facing the window; its structure causing a shiver to run up Icellina's spine. It wasn't the one in the carriage--that night in the valley, but it must belong to Maeken regardless. _His custom one_, she scoffed at the thought. _The cherry-stained one in that carriage must just be his traveling gear. _Walking over to the marble structure, she hesitated, looking at her partially see-through reflection in its shiny surface. Tempted to open the tomb, she instead kept a wary eye on it as she continued her search of the room. Her clothes weren't in here. Going back into the corridor, she gave another fleeting look at that marble coffin, and closed the door.

_Damn_, she looked into another couple rooms, feeling the initial determination start to wear thin. _Maybe I should just forget about my stuff, and go find Gabriel_. She put her hand on the last door's doorknob. Unlike the others, this knob was rusted and ancient-looking. But, she knew it was no reflection on the interior of the room. The surprise was over now; each room had the same similar splendor of the first. Feeling disappointed, she twisted the brittle object slowly, opening the last door with a low creaking noise. This room was dim, and the sudden change in atmosphere chilled the dhampile to the bone.

Looking around for a lantern, Icellina searched in the shadows of this strange place. Finally finding a light switch, she illuminated the room. Staring wide-eyed into the interior of this room, she couldn't get over what decorated this place. Unlike the others on this floor, this was a terrible place; a giant pentacle was carved roughly into the bare wood floor, a great white eye in its center. _Dark dealings_, she carefully avoided this design, and walked towards the far wall. There were weapons of all sorts here; shurikens, knives, swords. Even a few odd shaped sickles and hammer-like contraptions were here. Laying near the top of the pile were her weapons, still intact in their sheaths, but wrapped in strange white cloth. Weird scrolling symbols were printed on the cloth; some in black, others written blood it seemed. _Must be some sort of ritual cleansing spell._ Throwing off the fabric impatiently, Icellina claimed her prizes—belting her sword around her waist, and attaching her garter and dagger combo to her right thigh. _Ah, that's a lot better. Now, about my clothes…_

She looked over the plain-looking room again. It was boorish in design; plain wood walls, rotted and deteriorating from centuries of neglect, practically turning to ash where they stood. An unvarnished, decayed wood floor, that smelled of old cheese and road kill, ran underneath her the length of this room. Splintering, crude tables along the ugly walls holding various items, cloth, and candles were just about the only means of decoration this disgusting place had. This room seemed so out of place—like it wasn't supposed to be part of the castle at all. Icellina walked over to a pile of cloth on one of the tables. Her clothing wasn't there. _They better not have tossed it. It took me so long to make_. She narrowed her eyes, and suddenly saw something very familiar. In the corner of the room, on top of an ugly stone slab, a black leather corset laid waiting for her to find. Rushing over to it, she began undoing the belts around her waist and dropped D's cape to the floor. She didn't notice the door creak open behind her.

The towering dhampile stood in the doorway, catching Icel as she flung his cape off her body and onto the floor. Seeing her perfect form exposed again, he turned his face away and cleared his throat.

"I see you're still here." He tried his hardest to avoid her direction. He wanted to look, but she had gotten so mad the last time. She wasn't confined with those chains anymore, so he didn't dare anger her again.

Jumping from surprise, Icellina quickly picked the cape off the floor and shielded herself with it. "How dare you!" She barked at him. She was really angry at herself more than anything; he had managed to sneak up to her. She was being careless—something she tried hard to avoid doing. Calming down, she stared coldly at his turned face. "Turn around the entire way D. I've found my clothing—I'll return your cape in a moment."

Doing as instructed, D turned to face the door. Hearing a rustling sound, the dhampile listened quietly as the woman removed his cape once again, and put on her leather corset. Lacing up the back, she tightly fastened it—tying the black strings off near the top--into a small little bow. Clinging to her sexy curves, it pushed up her large breasts and created an attractive hourglass shape. Finding her tight black skirt in the same area, she quickly pulled it up her long legs to her hips. It fell just shy of the tops of her thighs, showing off her lean, alluring legs. Lacing the dark ties on the partially open sides, she secured it into place. Replacing her belt and sword around her waist, she smiled. _Almost done._ With a skillful hand, she re-braided her long, thigh-length hair, tying it off with the red ribbon that had been her temporary belt while wearing D's cape. Finding her pointed toe, knee-high black boots on the floor behind the slab, Icellina quickly completed her outfit. The three-inch narrow heel of her boots raised her to the 5'6" height she was used to. She was a stunning sight to behold now, completely relaxed in her regular attire. _A dark beauty._

Walking towards D's back, she gently touched his shoulder, causing him to spin around. Handing D his cape, she bowed gracefully to him—spreading her arms away from her body fluidly, bending where she stood.

"I have to thank you, D. Not just for letting me use your cape, but for releasing me from my prison. Thank you, for your kindness." She ended her deep bow and stood back up, looking into his eyes. Suddenly giving him a coy smile, she pressed her body against his and lifted herself onto her tiptoes. "So you'll remember me when you've resumed your hunt."

He was so tall, even with her heels on he still towered over Icel. Giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek she added a little spice to their parting. It took the vampire hunter by surprise, but he didn't resist the affection. Instead, he a little was disappointed when it ended. Opening the door, she stood in the threshold, looking at him serenely.

"I hope that we meet again D. If you are ever in the Grientane Valley area, look me up. I live in a cave outside the town of Westera with my student, Gabriel. You're forever welcome there." She remained in the doorway, thinking. _Will I ever see you again, D?_ Walking out of the room, pausing in the corridor, she turned to look at him one last time. "Goodbye, my _dark rescuer_." She quickly disappeared down the hallway.

After a long pause, D shifted where he stood. Looking down at the cape in his hands, he quietly whispered.

"Goodbye."


	3. Reminiscence

**Chapter 3—Reminiscence **

Sitting uneasily on the smooth stone, his long, muscular legs stretched out in front of his body carelessly. Gabriel pressed his back flush against the cool rocky wall of the cave, breathing in deeply—letting the evening's muffled light brush against his face. Between long elegant fingers, the young dhampile clutched cream colored silk on top of his lap, pressing it firmly against his knee. Playing with the soft fabric absentmindedly he sighed gently, expelling warm air from his open mouth with a low grunt. _Four more hours till sundown. _Gabriel sighed again, twisting his hand around the smooth cloth while pulling a rush of soft silk between his index finger and thumb._ Icel still isn't here._ Looking across the impressive landscape that decorated the outside of their cave, the dhampile's blue eyes suddenly became distant. _Will she ever come back to me?_

Little, irregular-shaped white clouds danced across the muted blue sky above, casting strange dark shadows on the purple and gold wild grass of the meadow beneath the cave. This was their Eden, their perfect home. The dhampile duo would travel all over the world on mission after mission, but they would always manage to find their way back to this place after the hunt was over. She never said how she happened upon this enchanted area, but Icellina some how claimed all the land above the Grientane Valley as her own without much fuss. Situated near the outskirts of Westera, it remained unbothered for the most part, due to the rumors circulating town that dhampiles inhabited this cave. Recently, though, human hunters began venturing into these part to hunt them; threatening the dhampile duo whenever they had the chance.

Hardly anyone trusted their kind—even less now since the uprising of Count Maeken. His power was immense, even for a vampire. More and more people were beginning to take out bounties on dhampiles; killing most of the younger ones without too much trouble, focusing their blinded hatred on any who seemed to act vampire-like in nature. They feared, loathed, and hunted dhampiles just the same as vampires; something Icellina had warned would happen eventually. She never trusted anyone but Gabriel, and tried desperately to get him to do the same. Gabriel hated to see the wary faces when he went into Westera, but kept hope alive that some day dhampiles would be welcomed by humans.

Human hunters were spotted near the edge of town the last few months, watching this remote cave for Icellina and Gabriel. The duo had to be extremely cautious whenever going outside; wary of every single creature that crept though their forest. A single arrow or stake through the heart could destroy them, and those humans knew it. The townspeople of Westera were too ignorant to realize that dhampiles were NOT vampires. _Just their half-breed descendents_.

"Why can't they just accept us?" The young man suddenly broke the silence that enveloped him. Slightly surprised that he had spoken aloud, Gabriel quickly looked around in reflex.

Setting the cloth aside carefully, he closed his eyes and listened. Something inside of his mind was screaming at him to run, but he didn't know why. Smelling the air, as Icellina had taught him to do, the young man caught the thin stench of humans lingering in the breeze. _Are they hunting us again?_ Standing up in disgust, he quickly dashed out of the cave and into the dim light of the evening. The scent was soon gone; the wind had stopped blowing, but he spun around searching anyway. For a moment, Gabriel thought perhaps he'd imagined the entire thing. Giving up his search, he slowly retreated back to his seat.

"Stop right there, fiend!" A young woman's voice echoed across the mountainous range, stopping Gabriel mid-step. She had managed to climb up on top of the cave, causing small pebbles to tumble down the side. Standing there, bow and arrow in hand, she stared coldly down at Gabriel with her dark brown eyes. "Don't move! I can kill you without even blinking." She stretched the stiff line of the bow, targeting his heart.

Looking up at her, he narrowed his gaze and discretely began moving his left hand towards his sheathed weapon. Breathing hard, Gabriel toughened his voice, barking toward his new opponent. "Leave here human, this is our rightful territory."

"Never! You make me sick! Going into our town and killing our families like they were nothing. Why shouldn't I kill you too!" She narrowed her eyes, stretching the cord some more. Growling at him, she spat in his direction. "Murderer!"

"I have never done such things. You mistake me for someone else." His hand was inches away from the sword now. _Just a little further, keep her talking._ His hand wrapped around the hilt of his weapon, ready to rip it out from its sheath. Waiting for the right moment, Gabriel suddenly wished Icellina was here to guide him.

"Of course it was you! The villagers said they had seen a tall, pale vampire-like man with light brown hair go onto my property. That was the night my family died!" Blinking away the tears, the woman's face darkened.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I assure you; I'm not the one you search for. We are dhampiles, not vampires." Gabriel gestured towards the low sun. "If I was a vampire, I would burn in the light."

"You may be a dhampile, but that doesn't mean you don't kill humans!"

Smiling in agreement, Gabriel nodded his head elegantly. "Indeed, we have hunted you humans in the past—for the right price. We haven't accepted any bounties recently, however. I'm not the one who killed your family."

She screamed angrily, cursing Gabriel. "So you ADMIT it! You have killed humans, and you killed my family!" She spat in disgust towards him again, gritting her teeth. "Time to DIE!"

"You won't kill me, woman. You couldn't, even if you tried." _Ah, channeling Icel's famous arrogance now._ He almost laughed at the thought.

Sensing his enjoyment, the woman cursed the dhampile once again, bounding to the edge of the cave's mouth. "Killing you will make me a hero. Disgusting fiend! I'll enjoy watching you die. Just like you enjoyed watching my mother and father die!" Bitter tears streamed down her face. Ignoring them, she prepared herself for the kill, and stretched the bow's string to the max. "And my sister! Did you enjoy ripping her neck apart? Did you get pleasure out of sucking her dry? Bastard!"

The wind suddenly picked up, causing the woman's shoulder-length red hair to move into her line of sight. Taking the advantage, Gabriel glided over the land and up the length of the cave. Punching the bewildered woman in the face, he knocked her off the stone roof, sending her plummeting to the hard earth beneath. Landing on her back, she violently pivoted to find her weapon. _Where is it? _Shocked, the woman slowly moved her eyes up to Gabriel, who stood holding the bow and arrow in his hand on the roof of the cave.

"I believe you dropped this." He sneered at her. With a single motion, he snapped her weapon and its ammunition in two; eliciting a yelp from the young woman near the base of the cave. Throwing the useless thing down to her, Gabriel crossed his arms in front of his body and cocked his head. "Are you satisfied now? Leave here, I've given you my only warning."

Cursing him again, she stood, never taking her eyes off his body. "This isn't the last of me, dhampile! Marle, you remember that name! I'll come back to hunt you down and get revenge for my family." Running off, she disappeared into the lush forest that made up the outskirts of town.

"Wow." He casually climbed down from his perch, and looked indifferent in the direction she had fled to. Shaking his head skeptically, he walked into the main chamber of his home. _What a strange girl. She had such a strong grudge against us_. _I wonder who that man was. Probably just some vampire looking for a warm dinner… Icellina would have been so beside herself._ Sadly shaking his head, he made a face. _Why can't they just accept us?_

Picking up that butter-colored cloth again, Gabriel crept passed the worn rock 'chairs' that circled around the dug-out hearth in the center of the cavern. In the winter months, this fireplace kept the couple warm. They'd sit together under one of Icel's knitted blankets, and hold one another until the icy air went away.

Long before Gabriel was taken in by Icellina, she lived here—on this magical little dot of God's green world. Over the thousands of years of dwelling here alone, his partner had managed to fix this grotto up real nice. It spanned almost two miles, tunneling deep into the earth with countless pathways and alcoves branching out from the main cavern. So many wonderful memories existed inside these thick walls—too many to list. Gabriel was raised here, grew up here, and to him this was the only place he ever wanted to be for as long as he lived. _With her._ Gabriel silently mourned for his beloved, sitting down on a seat near the unlit hearth.

_How can I possibly live without you? Why couldn't you have just left me there and saved yourself?_ A long sigh broke the deafening silence inside the cave. _If you were here…_he frowned at the cloth, remembering how she used to look so sexy inside of it. It was what she wore to bed each day, this dress; laying next to him underneath her handmade quilts, she would allow him to hold her while they slept. How he loved to feel her soft skin next to his; this sheer dress the only thing separating their warm bodies from one another. Would he ever touch her again like that, or at all for that matter? He lifted the cloth to his face and inhaled its sweet scent deeply, relishing in the warm memories it formed within his mind. _God, it still smells just like her. After all this time, her lovely perfume still lingers on this dress._

It had been two whole weeks since he had last saw her; that terrible night burning its dark memory into his mind. He didn't even know exactly what had happened, the confusing events jumbling together and becoming muffled over time. The two of them had been tracking a carriage across the valley for hours, finally locating the perfect spot for a raid. Attacking it effortlessly, both of them managed to kill the guards and enter the stagecoach, _but—what happened after that?_ Gabriel made a face. So many confusing thoughts clouded his mind now; he couldn't make sense of what really had happened.

_The casket—the casket had begun to shake, and then…well…_Gabriel shifted in his seat, trying to understand. It all happened so fast, the young dhampile barely had time to blink. _One minute, Icellina was admiring the casket, and then…she pushed me behind that bush._ Standing up from his seat, he walked deeper into the cave's large main chamber. Following one of the dark, twisting tunnels, Gabriel found himself staring into a handsome cavern—an inviting bed of pillows and blankets in its center on the floor.

Carefully, he laid the cream cloth down on top of one pillow—her pillow; arranging it the way she would before the night was over. They slept in the daytime, when the sun was its fiercest. His fair lady was too susceptible to the dangerous rays of the sun to live in the day; Icellina would collapse if she remained in the light for more than an hour or two. In order to avoid this, they hunted and lived almost solely during the night.

Now, Gabriel was much stronger than the frail, ancient dhampile Icellina, but he respected her needs and graciously lived by her rules. He enjoyed being her partner, and loved spending time with her underneath these sheets. He didn't mind living during the night. Didn't mind at all. _Hmmm_. Gabriel stroked his long fingers against her nightgown again, smiling at the visions flooding his head again.

Icel had many outfits, but this one was his favorite by far. Laying down on the bed, Gabriel relaxed, wrapping his arms behind his head. Closing his eyes, Gabriel forced one sweet memory of her to rush back into his mind; the nightly ritual she went through before laying next to him to go to sleep. Icellina would stand near the cavern wall, undressing in front of him without any hesitation. Putting that alluring dress onto her perfect body, she'd climb under the covers and prop herself up with her arms over him. His heart trembled whenever he witnessed this extraordinary event; the highlight of every evening. Stroking his hair lovingly, she'd whisper sweet nothings in an ancient tongue to him—stories for his ears only. It didn't matter if he couldn't understand her words; it was enough that she was his.

Every night, Icel would comfort and caress him like this; every night, she'd sing him little songs with haunting, ethereal melodies and exotic words. One would never guess how gentle and caring his dark beauty could be by the way she treated him on the hunt; only in the quiet darkness of this cave would she reveal her true tenderness. How he loved her when she kissed him at the end of the affair, pressing those soft lips against his for a fleeting moment before rolling over onto her side. Wrapping herself into his arms, Icellina would settle underneath the warm blankets, relaxing in his hold. Right before falling to sleep, the ancient dhampile would whisper in a dreamy voice,

'_Goodnight, my darling Gabriel. I love you always.'_

---------------------------------

She stared coldly at the splintering wood of the massive drawbridge; its uneven surface blocking her escape. Narrowing her eyes, she looked around for the controls of this monstrous contraption. _Nothing._ Icellina crossed her arms in front of her buxom body, sneering at the obstacle in her path.

"Of course, there always has to be something in my way." Turning around indignantly, Icel suddenly caught whiff of a familiar scent permeating the air around her with its vile perfume. "Lizard demons…"

Quickly ducking behind one of the large statues lining the foyer, the dhampile unsheathed her sword and waited. The stomach-wrenching smell continued to swarm her; a dense mixture of putrid vinegar and egg assaulting her senses. _It's such a shame that those bastards are the only demons in this castle…I'm hungry._ She listened as her body quietly told her its needs. Narrowing her eyes, she sniffed the air again. _Those lizard demons are too disgusting to eat. I guess I'll just have to wait._ Growling, she twisted her face into an ugly frown. _Damn it. _

The right door underneath the stairs opened, revealing four ugly amphibian demons, slithering towards the light of the foyer. The first one out of the threshold paused, noticing the ruined door next to the one they appeared from. Examining it for clues as to why it hung from its hinges in small, fragmented pieces, he hissed and violently swerved around.

"Brothers," the fiend's snake-like voice echoed inside the giant room, "Our prisoner must have escaped!" Hissing again, he twisted his head from side to side, searching for Icellina.

The other three joined him in his frantic song, condemning the dhampile wherever she may be. Icellina, watching the group from behind her hiding place, impatiently waited for others to join the four of them. During her torture, she noticed that where there was one, more were sure to be. And there were four right now, slithering their way around the room in pursuit. Icel knew there were more than just four in this castle--she'd heard them chanting in rooms above her cell. Gripping the hilt of her weapon, the ancient dhampile watched as the group split up suddenly, darting around the enormous room.

"Spread out! That little bitch can't be far!" A long snake tongue flicked furiously in and out of the largest of the four's mouth. This lizard was drooling and spitting in-between all the hissing, causing great amounts of slippery goo to drip down his leathery face. Giant, piercing yellow eyes were suddenly hindered by his vertically-closing eyelids, sending a shiver up Icel's spine. "You, go alert the others." Pointing his green, spiny arm towards the mammoth of a staircase, he barked his orders to one of the fledglings. "The rest of you, search this room. If you find that dhampile, kill her!"

Enraged, the woman watched the lizard slide up the marble staircase, following the right pathway out of sight. _Enough of this_. Icellina bounded out from behind the statue quickly, surprising the three demons still in the foyer. Lunging toward two of the fledgling demons, she lifted her rustic sword and sliced the air around them. Avoiding her attack, one of the creatures slipped behind Icel, clawing her with its large talons. Roaring with anger, the dhampile turned towards her attacker and pounced onto its flesh like a wild animal.

Biting deep into the demon with her fanged teeth, Icellina ripped its neck open—sending deep cerulean blood splattering onto the garnet floor. Continuing her crazed slaughter, she slashed into its organs with her sword, piercing all the vitals she could before head-butting the poor fiend square in the brow. Taking pleasure in listening to the lizard's high-pitched screams, she dug her sharp nails into its yellow eyes, causing a slimy substance to mingle with the blood that poured from the demon's neck. The resulting odor was awful; the rotten egg and vinegar that she had smelled before replaced by a thick, terrible stench filling her nose now. It was indescribably disgusting.

The creature's intestines spilled out of his snake-like body, covering the floor with putrid, pea-green bile. With the last of her victim's gurgling convulsions, the woman watched as the ugly lizard fell to the floor, mutilated and disfigured—choking on the thick blood filling its gaping mouth. Enjoying its pain, Icel failed to notice the demon's brethren creeping up behind her.

Grabbing her arms and biting into her shoulder with its sharp fangs, one of the demons attacked; enraged by its brother's death, the lizard shrieked wildly, slashing its tail into her back. Falling abruptly onto the hard floor, Icellina quickly rolled to the side to avoid the powerful tail that smashed against the ground in her absence. Veering back onto her arms gracefully, she flung herself up back onto her feet, dodging another blow and sending her dagger through the lizard's head. With a howl it dropped, twitching as its life quickly drained away.

Retrieving her weapons, Icellina narrowed her eyes and turned to the leader of the pack; the giant lizard-snake that had bellowed the orders before. He waited near the base of the enormous stairway; his long, scaled tail twisting beneath his body and vibrating with his angry disposition. A long, slow sneer curled back his green lips, revealing the long jagged fangs that decorated his mouth. Blinking once or twice, he slid his way towards the crimson banister, wrapping his claw around the shining wood. With a sharp hiss, the towering demon darkened his face; burning its yellow eyes into Icel's body.

"Well, I guess it's your turn to die now, you ugly bastard." Icellina nonchalantly sighed, wiping the blood off her sword with a hand and flinging the slime onto the ground. Taking a step towards him, she suddenly bent forward with a taunt. "Now, _how_ would you like to die? Having your innards spilt onto the floor like your friend over here?" She gestured towards her first victim, "or simply sliced through the head like that one over there?" She smiled viciously, staring into his eyes. Her wounds had already healed nicely, leaving no signs they'd even been there. Being an ancient, her regeneration powers were superb; three times as fast as Gabriel's. _Gabriel._

"You think just because you managed to kill my subordinates, you'll be able to kill of me too?" He laughed deeply, flicking his tongue out to return her taunt. "Stupid little bitch! I'm superior to those weaklings! My Master--" He closed his eyes in silent revere, "shared his strength with me. He will rise up and take his rightful place in history, now that he has what he needs to complete the ritual." Flipping that long, pink tongue out of his mouth again, he gave another gruff laugh. "He is a GOD among the feeble creatures that walk this Earth; he will dispose of the filth—destroying your kind and humans alike. Once HE wakes up, there shall be no stopping him."

Raising her eyebrow, Icellina paused, slightly intrigued by this 'master' the lizard spoke of. _D was looking for Maeken. This freakin' demon's master must be Maeken…right? Reveal something, _she pressed the issue, desperate for more information.

"Tell me, you repulsive pile of shit: you _say_ this '_master_' of yours is almighty, but why he isn't here then? Is he too afraid to face a real terror like me, or is it that your '_master_' is nothing more than a fake?" _Come on, you bastard. Tell me who your master is. _Icellina crossed her arms in front of her. She wasn't worried about this demon's power. She could handle it. All she was concerned about was Gabriel.

"I'll slit your throat for disrespecting my Master like that!" His tail slapped the garnet floor loudly, causing the grand chandelier above to tremble. Tensing his claws, the giant demon extracted his long, razor-sharp talons and sneered at her again. "I'll kill you for Master's--"

"I don't have time for this!" She shouted over him. "Just tell me who your fucking master is, you wretched demon!" Gnashing her teeth together, Icellina raised her weapon, preparing to gallop towards the gargantuan lizard-snake.

----------------------------------

He stared up at the ceiling of the dark cave, silently moving his eyes over the bumps of the rock; the black not affecting his vision at all. As a dhampile—even a young one—his sight went unparalleled. Having all the strengths of vampires, but none of their weaknesses, Gabriel was proud to be a half-breed. Icellina had been very adamant about this crucial lesson when he was growing up: _dhampiles are superior to all other species, even humans._ She resented demons, humans, and vampires—accepting money to kill them without even a second thought. But she made it a rule never to kill her own kind, no matter how much bounty was offered. She wanted dhampiles to flourish; she knew that with time, they would become the dominate species in this world.

Icellina stressed this belief onto the young dhampile, right from the moment she met him. It was her who raised Gabriel—finding him among the ruins of a burning fortress during a mission, two thousands years ago. She had been hired to kill his father, Lord Balthius, which she did with ease. Finding his human mother, who had recently been turned by his vampire father, Icellina killed her as well—never knowing Gabriel even existed. It wasn't until she happened upon his cradle during her escape, did the dhampile discover the angel-faced child; all alone to suffer the consequences of his irresponsible parents. Sympathy saved Gabriel that night; rescuing him from the lonely life most dhampiles face. Icellina took him in and raised him to be a hunter like herself, caring for him and preparing him to be her partner.

Icellina never pretended to be his mother—only his teacher and once he was old enough, her cohort. He had always loved her for that, even when he was a child. She had many faults, including her egotistical nature and lack of patience, but then again he wasn't perfect either. Being an overly impatient woman, Icellina was a bit much at times—especially when Gabriel would take too long learning something she deemed important, like multiple languages.

Icellina could speak many different languages perfectly, unlike her younger partner who only spoke one. English. She had given up on Gabriel years ago after he got an attitude while studying. Unlike Icel, the young dhampile was lazy, impulsive, and pretty laid-back at times. He liked to jump right into a situation without thinking, most of the time needing Icellina to help him out of trouble. They were a good team, each of their faults canceling out when paired together. She made up for his sluggishness with her speed and keen senses, and he made up for her arrogance with his retiring, calm-headed attitude. Separate they were weak, but together nothing could stop them. _How I miss her._

Without her by his side, Gabriel's heart felt incomplete; a huge chuck missing where Icel's bright spirit should be. Not even the death of his family left a hole this big; he hardly even thought of them anymore anyways.

Icellina had always been so honest with him about the circumstances of his mother and father's death. It hurt the young man to hear such things, but he loved Icellina, and knew that she was only following orders. Trusting her with his entire being, the young dhampile never resented Icel for what she was; the slayer of his family. She _was_ his family now, and that was more important. Once he became 20 or so he confessed his affections for her, binding their eternal partnership. She loved him too, even if she was hesitant about confessing it.

Closing his eyes, he could feel his body slowly relaxing in the peaceful darkness of their den. Allowing himself to fall into the fathomless black, he exhaled deeply, preparing for sleep. _Icellina…_

-----------------------------------

He heard the commotion before he could see it, still up on the second floor somewhere. Going down the corridor, he ran right into a lizard demon on its way to alert the others. D quickly destroyed the weak monster, preventing it from reaching its destination. Following the high-pitched shrieks to the stairway, the dhampile stood watching in horror at the scene down in the foyer.

Covered in dried blood and scratches, Icellina was overpowered by the immense higher-demon that crushed her with its tail. Going airborne for a minute, the ancient warrior collided into a nearby statue with a sickening thwack. Falling from the spot, she hit the garnet floor. Coughing in a shattered manner, Icellina pushed herself back up warily with her arms. Sitting in a pool of deep crimson, she impatiently wiped some blood off her face.

"Bas-bastard," She sputtered, convulsing uncontrollably while her body slowly healed itself. Its normal, quick regenitive powers were rapidly failing. Standing up feebly trying to regain her balance, Icel spat out some blood onto the floor adding to the growing puddle around her feet. She had lost a lot of it over the last half hour or so trying to kill this demon, and she needed to rest now_. I can't take much more of this._ Struggling to lift her weapon, she armed herself and waited—knowing it was better to conserve her energy. "Re--Ready… to die yet….bastard?" She breathed heavily, standing there watching the lizard creature curl its thick lips back into a sneer.

"I've told you before, dhampile. There is no beating me," snickering, he rushed at her again, dodging her inferior attack and slicing into her flesh with his razor-sharp claws.

Ripping the skin near her neck, the monster reared back and swerved, smashing his long tail into Icellina, and sending her crashing into the floor. Skidding across the polished surface with a trail of blood following her, the dhampile came to a halt and lay there, unmoving. Of all thirty-five thousand years of fighting demons, this one was the hardest to kill by far. _Did gaining a partner make me soft?_

She wanted to cry, but didn't dare move. Laying motionless in the thick blood pooling up around her, Icellina felt her veins draining of their essence. Her body was giving up now; the end was surely near. She was too weak to recover now--too weak to do much of anything except lay there dying. Listening to the demon slither towards her position, she shut her eyes tightly trying to block out her impending doom. _I need blood, or something. I can't believe I'm going to die here. Gabriel, I'm sorry. _With the last of her strength, Icellina opened her eyes slowly, fighting the urge to pass out. Faintly looking around the darkened, blurry foyer, she noticed something moving in the corner of the room. _D? _Drifting her vision up to the top of the stairs, the dhampile saw the dark figure darting silently down the steps, sword in hand.

Shuttering violently, Icellina's heavy eyelids fell back down. She could hear the slicing of D's weapon and the screams of that wretched demon around her, piercing her mind as it floated into the darkness. In her mouth, a bitter metallic taste of death assaulted her tongue—her slowing heartbeat filling her ears as she counted down to her death. As she went unconscious, a single thought burned into her brain… _Gabriel…_

---------------------------------------------------

Gabriel shifted where he lay, waking from a cloudy nightmare. "Icellina!"

He searched the darkness for his beloved, forgetting she wasn't there. Slumping onto his side to gaze ruefully at her empty spot next to him, he propped his head up with an arm and sighed. _Will I ever see you again? I hope you are safe._ Looking at the abandoned night-dress that sat on top of the pillow next to him, Gabriel's heart sunk. _Oh Icel…_Closing his eyes, he settled back down into the comfortable bedspread, clutching his pillow underneath his head. Rubbing his face into the layers of goose down beneath it, he momentarily cracked an eye open to look at the barren space where Icellina should be. Sighing somberly, Gabriel whispered to the darkness, hoping it would carry his message to the one he loved.

"Goodnight my darling Icellina. I love you always."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Crimson Waltz, Part 1: Blood Bond

**Chapter 4—Crimson Waltz**

**Part 1: The bonds of blood**

Hi readers! Crimson Waltz is a two (as of now) part chapter, which hopefully will be a nice look into the growing relationship of D and Icellina. Now, they aren't too thrilled with each other right now, but—well, you'll see. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In my dream, you were there--just like you are every night. But something was different this time; something seemed off about your stance. You didn't even smile at me like you usually do; there was a sad frown upon that beautiful porcelain face of yours instead. Screaming out to you, I desperately fought to get your attention—but you didn't answer my call. 'Why aren't you listening to me, Gabriel?' Running to you but losing my balance, I fell hard upon the bleak nothingness that made up this horrid place; falling freely into the fathomless darkness of this nightmare. You had said something to me then, but I couldn't hear you anymore—only the slow, droning sound of my heart filled my ears. 'What did you say? Were you telling me 'goodbye'?'_

_My body was cold as ice as I sailed quicker through the darkness, racing towards an unknown destination inside the black of this hell. That awful beating came heavier now; piercing my body and my soul with its monotonous doom, tearing my existence into two incomplete halves. 'What is this place? Where am I going?' I floated still, embraced by the hopelessness of this dream, comforted only by the promise of impending death. I was tired, so tired now—it didn't hurt to know I would die. If this was a dream, even a nightmare—let me continue to sleep if that's what it took to escape this misery. As long as I knew you were there waiting for me somewhere inside this strange place, I was willing to stay here forever._

_Something cold collided my body suddenly, as I fell farther into this blissful unconsciousness; something that reminded me of your hands underneath the covers of our bed. 'What is that touching me?' The sensation crawled up my back and nuzzled the crook of my neck—causing my heartbeat to quicken as I was plucked from my dark paradise. A warm, metallic taste filled my mouth as I lay there in limbo; the hot liquid coursing through my body and ending my waltz with death. Involuntarily, I bit down onto this luscious substance, latching helplessly onto the warmth—wishing never to let it go. I could hear low moaning as I lapped up this gorgeous flavor, savoring each and every drop as it ran through my body. 'Why is this so familiar to me? This taste, what is it?'_

_It continued to flow, this medicine, returning to me the strength I remembered before the darkness. I was in ecstasy now, surrounded by this magnificent fluid. I could feel my wounds healing, my heart racing faster and faster until I knew for sure I was alive. 'Gabriel, is this you helping me? Are you here, holding me as my body heals?' Clutching harder onto this supernatural panacea, I continued my frenzied drinking--devouring all I could of this wonderful liquid before I was suddenly cut off; taken like a newborn baby from the security of its mother's womb. Sadness overwhelmed me suddenly, reminding me again that I was alive. My body was healed now, better than before even, but still I slept; peaceful in the knowledge that I would see you again._

_A piercing ache hit my skin suddenly, breaking through the barrier and taking with it my essence. I was being drained again; my new-found strength ripped from me. I couldn't get away; the force on top of me, holding me down was too strong. Submitting I went still—allowing this stealing of energy to happen. After awhile, I actually relaxed—feeling my body becoming lighter with each lap. The passionate feasting had stopped, as sudden as it had started, and soon that familiar, wonderful metallic taste was mine again to savor. This varying dance continued at least twice more after, until exhaustion prevented me from going on. _

_Lifted from where I lay by strong hands, I knew I was being carried from this awful nightmare for good. In my mind, my thoughts drifted back to that night in the valley; before disaster had struck, before we dropped onto that carriage and I was taken. Before it all; my dream repeated, like a broken record of time, that single thought of you holding me near the birch tree. I was a fool to push you away back then. Perhaps things will be different now—now that I realize how much you mean to me. We will be together again, I know that my dearest. I'm alive, and so are you. I know you are, Gabriel. I know you are._

------------------------------------

She opened her eyelids slowly, breaking through old, crusty dried blood hinging them down to her face. With a light grunt, the dhampile pushed herself up from her position on the ground, kneading the damp earth between her fingers as she sat hunched over. She was in a cave--a very small, low-ceilinged cave with a narrow mouth and bumpy, rounded walls. The dusty little alcove smelt of wild grass and ginger—crisp, sweet perfume that rejuvenated her mind and tickled her senses. The darkness that surrounded her before was gone now, replaced by hazy, yellow-tinted light of morning. _Why is it morning? Where am I?_

Unhurriedly moving her eyes back and forth taking in her surroundings, Icellina's vision soon settled upon a dark object across from her on the dirt floor. Leaning against the wall of the low cave, D sat there; his hat pulled down over his eyes to block the sunlight from his face. Deep, rich brown hair flowed gracefully over his leather armor and around his neckline, framing his pale milky-white skin and accentuating the delicate curved line of his chin. From what Icel could tell, he was sleeping—not moving at all, save for the gentle heaving of his muscular chest in time with his breath. The terra cotta-lined, black cape that he had lent her before was now reattached to the metal plating on his shoulders, arranged underneath his sleeping form carelessly.

_He must have saved me_, she thought calmly, watching his chest continue to gently rise and fall. _It does make sense I suppose, I guess it was him on those stairs afterall. He must have killed that lizard after I passed out._ Icellina averted her gaze, staring down at her body. Testing herself, she clenched and unclenched her hand—watching her palm disappear as her slender fingers closed on top of it. Picking one of her legs up, she bent it silently in place, swinging her foot back and forth at the ankle. _Well, I seem to be doing just fine now_. She stretched were she sat for a minute, arching her back in a grand display before settling back down again. Clutching her neck suddenly, a tiny twinge of pain vibrated through her veins. _Ouch!_

The skin was smooth where she held it, but the phantom echo of pain remained. _Was I bitten? No, of course not. I can't be bitten…I'm a dhampile, immune to vampire bites. _She lightly rubbed the sore spot slowly, causing rushing waves of cold to travel down her arms and up her spine. The hair on the back of her neck was raised, and her heart beat quickened with each touch of the area. It was her right side, the side where the jugular vein was most impressive. If she'd been a vampire herself, this is the prime spot she would go for. _But, there wasn't even a vampire in that castle!_ Icellina continued to rub the bothersome area, shifting in her seat as the memory from before hit her with realization. _That dream of blood, was it real?_

Resting her eyes on D, Icellina twisted her face into an ugly frown. _Damn it, this is the second time I've been rescued by this guy. Why does he keep helping me out? Now I probably owe him something. I wonder how he destroyed that lizard demon. I guess I'll ask him once he gets up._ She rubbed her neck again._ God I hate being in dept to others. _Cringing, the woman quickly swept her short bangs behind her ear out of reflex. Staring at his sturdy form and tilting her eyebrows into a slant, the ancient dhampile debated silently. _It's too light out to leave right now—who knows where the hell I am? I could be in the middle of nowhere…And if I pass out again…_ She went rigid as D gently shuffled in place, falling silently back into sleep. _Damn, I guess I'm staying then._

D slept like the dead; soundless and unnaturally still, despite the signs of morning filling the cavern around him. Icellina watched him rest for a little while, quiet as to avoid waking him. He actually looked rather peaceful laying there, almost blissful in fact. It would be a shame to interrupt such angelic beauty. She moved her eyes down his slender neck and to his well-toned torso, intrigued by his body's flawless structure. _A fine specimen_, she nodded in agreement with herself. _It's just a shame he is so damn difficult. Hmph._

Touching her neck once more, a small thought crossed her mind. _Was it_ _D who bit me? _Icellina shifted where she sat, suddenly moving her head in an awkward attempt to see underneath his hat. The only visible features were D's long, straight nose, and those two lips that sat in a neutral position near his chin. _Did you bite me?_ She held her hand protectively against her skin; her neck throbbing as she stared at his figure. _Of course! He was the only one there…wasn't he?_ Anger was surfacing on her face now; the normally beautiful features twisting into an ugly sneer. Her short temper was causing her free hand to clench up and shake as well. _I can't believe I trusted him!_

Her convictions had to wait; piercing warmth covered her entire body now, taking her attention off the sleeping dhampile. Quickly streaming into the little, dingy den, dangerous light illuminated the taupe walls with a yellow, glowing aura. _Damn it!_ With what sounded like a hiss, the woman reared back, scooting slowly towards the back of the cavern. Icellina tried desperately to dodge the hazardous rays of the sun; escaping into the receding darkness that was quickly dissipating. _Why the hell am I in another death trap? It seems like I just escaped from the last one._ Icellina hissed violently, hugging the rocky wall in fear. Terrified of the approaching daylight, she shoved her body flush against the cave wall, clinging onto the last bit of darkness. Pulling her knees up to her chest in a last-ditch effort to avoid her doom, Icellina clamped down her eyelids dreading what was to come.

_Damn it all to hell!_ She buried her face underneath her outstretched arms. _Why does this keep happening to me? Curse that D for bringing me here…_Feeling the sunlight envelope her body, she whimpered quietly—waiting for the pain. Her neck throbbed again, but Icellina didn't dare hold onto it; she was too busy holding onto the wall to do much of anything else. Like a terrible fire, the light penetrated her skin and heated her body—the exposed skin on her shoulders, neck, and legs becoming bathed in the warmth.

After a few minutes or so, Icel slowly cracked open her left eye, looking around incredulously. _Well, this makes no sense._ _Why aren't I feeling weak already?_ Gradually, she released her rigid hold on the rock wall and straightened out her legs into their previous position. Touching her warm skin, a new sensation crept over her body. _Is this what it feels like to be human? God, I hope not._ Frowning grimly, the ancient dhampile thought about her apprentice, Gabriel—and how much he would have loved to see her sitting here--in the light of day. _Are you happy, you bastard?_ She looked towards D again. _You're responsible for my becoming more human._ She rolled her eyes, rubbing her tongue over the sharp fangs that still sat in her mouth. _At least I still have you two._

Feeling brave, Icellina stood and walked slightly bent over, around D's legs to the cave's threshold. Hesitating for a moment, she thrust out her hand—exposing it to the direct sunlight. After a minute or so, she followed her arm out of the cave. Standing there, bathed in the warm rays, Icellina spun around and gazed at the world from this new perspective. _So, that is what grass looks like in the daytime. _She squatted down on her knees, and felt the tiny blades of mossy green around her feet. _So exquisite; no wonder Gabriel loves the light._ She rubbed her hands together, dusting off the morning dew which clung to her palms. _The grass is wet, just like after a rainstorm. Is it always like this in the morning?_ Standing back up, Icellina crossed her arms in front of her body, and took in the landscape. _Everything is just so beautiful! The bright blue of the day, the pearly white of those fluffy clouds…even the earth beneath me is shining with the reddened look of clay. _D's mechanical horse was tied to a tree not too far from the cave. Whinnying with a rough robotic voice, it confirmed that it saw her. _Don't worry, I'm not planning on taking you._

Smiling uncontrollably, Icellina took a few steps down the grass-covered hill. Slate-blue mountains with white snow dotted over their surface, lined the view around this little summit, telling the dhampile that they were still somewhere near Castle Treppe. The fortress couldn't be seen from this location though, so they must be far enough from the castle to prevent those lizard demons from finding them. _Lizard demons…_ Icellina gave a blunt 'hmph', and then pushed their memory aside. The bright landscape around her was much more interesting at the moment. _I_ _can't believe that I'm standing out here—in the sunlight no less! _She lifted her arms out to the sides, twirling around. No burning, no weakness. The dizziness that usually accompanied a trip into the sun was nowhere to be found. _Could I really be cured?_

"Incredible!" She shouted, throwing back her face and laughed. It felt so good to be lit by the sun. Smiling widely, eyes closed, Icellina resumed her spinning. _Oh, if only Gabriel could see this!_

"…You're awake I see…" A deep voice from behind her stopped Icel mid-turn.

Dropping her arms to her sides, she rigidly turned to face D, who stood in the cave's entrance watching her. He looked withdrawn—a reserved quiet surrounding his body, but oddly glad to see her. He didn't seem to be harvesting any evil intensions now, but Icellina couldn't be so sure anymore. A menacing look quickly replaced the smile which adorned her face before; the memory of what D did to her making the violence in her heart re-surface. Before he could say anything else, Icellina rushed him, grabbing his outfit around his neck, and bending his towering body to where she stood.

"Bastard! You bit me, didn't you!" She pushed him away, and twisted her neck so he could see it. Touching the spot where the phantom throbbing was, both dhampiles suddenly physically shook—the connection between the two of them obvious to the eyes. Shocked at this reaction, Icel touched her neck again, causing D and herself to shiver once more. Dropping her hand back to her sides, the ancient dhampile took a step toward D. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Averting his gaze, D turned his head away from Icellina. The shame that should have been there wasn't; instead all he could feel was longing. That night they shared their bond beat heavily inside his neck. He wanted to taste her again—he wanted to dance in that bond once again. Not able to face her, he closed his eyes. His neck throbbed too, even though he made no attempt at touching it. It didn't hurt per se, but it did thump more noticably with each second she stood there. _I'm sorry_.

"Did you hear me?" Icellina's rich accent filled his receptive ears, causing him to turn away from her even more. "God damn you, answer me!"

"…it was the only way…" D closed his eyes, remembering that night again. He didn't want to do what he did at first, but she looked so helpless laying there. Icel had lost so much blood—it was the only way to save her. And, he had remembered that kiss from before…that wonderful, surprising kiss that had awakened within him a new sensation he just couldn't put his finger on. "…I'm sorry."

Icellina stepped back, angst hitting her heart and filling her mind with fear. "_What_ was the only way? What the hell happened back there?"

D drifted his sad gaze to her face, bringing up his hand to the right side of his neck. Hesitating a second, he placed it against the skin, causing Icel's neck to ache in response. "You had lost so much blood that night, you would have died," he reached out to touch her neck, but Icel cowered away from him. "…I allowed you to drink from me."

With widened eyes, Icellina remembered that dream—the blood; the rich blood was D's after all. Covering her gaping mouth with a hand, she shook her head unbelievingly. "No…"

"You were very enthusiastic after awhile…it was hard to get you to stop. I had to pry you off of me." His grey-blue eyes pierced hers as he continued. "You had taken so much that I had no choice but to drink from you as well."

Taking a step backwards, Icellina continued to shake her head. "Liar…"

"I felt as if I had taken too much from you, so…I let you drink from me again." _I enjoyed it_, he wanted to say, but her expression told him not to. "After I knew you were going to live, I carried you away from the castle." Gesturing towards the cave, he connected the dots for her. "Icellina…"

"How dare you!" She ran towards him again, raising her fist to hit him. Catching her with his arms, D spun her around and held onto her trembling body. "Let go of me!"

"Please, calm down." He gently wrapped his arms tighter around her, trying to get her to stop. "I only did it to help you. It will be alright." Gazing at her neck, he was amazed that he could control his urges. Something about taking what wasn't his to have stopped his longing. _If she were to give herself to me freely, however…_His firm grip loosened as she stopped fighting him.

"I would have rather _died_, than become what those fucking villagers claim we already are. Nothing but blood-sucking half-breeds!" She whipped around to stare at him. "How dare you prove them right!" Her resentment chipped away at D's heart, but he continued to hold onto her. Only inches from his face, she narrowed her eyes out of disgust and hissed. "I would have rather _died_!"

"…I couldn't just let you die." D burned his eyes into hers again. The breathtaking grey looking back at him caused D to lose his train of thought momentarily. "…everything will be alright, I know it will be. We are not the blood-suckers humans say we are. It was just the only way to save you, that's all."

"And what happens if I liked the taste of blood? I could never live with myself—and Gabriel--" She broke off and whimpered, her eyebrows raising sadly at the thought of ever harming Gabriel. "You should have just left me for dead, D. Now I have this taste in my mouth, it will never end! I've ripped vampires to shreds, but I never dared drinking their blood. How could you do this to me!"

Breaking from his hold, she turned and quickly walked a few feet down the grassy hill. Stopping, Icel took in another quick look of the landscape before folding her arms in front of her chest. _No…this can't be happening! I'm a monster now, is that it? How could you save me—only to turn me into what I hate even more than humans—a blood-sucking fiend? Gabriel…Gabriel will never forgive me._ Dropping her head sadly, closing her eyes, Icellina fell to her knees and wept.

"What have I done? What have you done to me D?"

---------------------------------

Marle Trendolle was usually such a good girl--bright and energetic, and always listening to the village elders. But today, she just couldn't head dire warnings. Standing there, inside the common room of the meeting house, she felt as if everyone was against her. She was renowned throughout Westera for her beauty and skill with the bow, but hardly anyone was willing to stand behind her for this 'war' she meant to instill. After her family had been slaughtered, she had met numerous times inside this place—trying to convince the rest of the villagers to go to war with the two dhampile's living on the outskirts of town. They were trouble-makers, she was certain of that. The various descriptions of her family's murderer fit the male dhampile perfectly. She'd have her revenge, even if it killed her.

The village elders were too scared of those two dhampiles to endorse her actions—they warned the rest of town to stay away from their cave; just pretend like they weren't a threat. The two dhampiles have dwelled inside that cave for thousands of years—even before this town was built. The myths and legends of that cave being haunted by them since the beginning of time rang true for many people in Westera. Some believed that they were truly immortal; un-killable by man-made weapons, and unstoppable even by God himself. Marle's family had been some of those said 'believers'. They feared the dhampiles more than they feared regular vampires. They had heard that the two cave-dwellers were human hunters, and that at they'd pry on the villagers who were foolish enough to venture out of their homes--in broad daylight if they wanted to. _I guess they were right._

Marle was determined to rid their village of those two demons. She had tried to kill the male demon herself, but was unsuccessful. Running back to town defeated, Marle had realized her mistake; she needed more people to back her up. The dhampile was too strong and cunning for her alone—but, if some of the men from the village were to help… the bastard was sure to go down. If rallying this town together was the only way to kill that dhampile, then so be it. She was laughed at by all of them more than once for trying to get their help… but that didn't concern her right now. She just wanted the dhampile to die.

"Marle, go home. We have already told you nothing can kill those two demons!" Rendald Grenvile spoke up through the hushed whispers filling the common room. Rendald was a young, respected carpenter's apprentice who lived near the town square with his sickly mother. His tall, muscular frame was topped off with thick, dusty brown hair which hung carelessly around his face and ears. Shrouded in his usual get-up of a dirty white poet's shirt and dark tan pants, he stood from his seat, and walked over to her. A long-time childhood friend, Rendald was concerned for Marle even more than the others. "Please, Marle…just go home."

"What home?" She spat, causing another wave of whispering to fill the common room. "What home do I go home to? The home where my family was slaughtered? Is that where I should return to?" Tears streamed down her peach colored face, falling to the unvarnished wood floor beneath her feet. "Rendald, I'm not like you—I don't have somewhere to go to! I just need to kill those murderers—that's the only way to stop this pain!"

Softening his voice, he placed a tanned hand on her shoulder. "Marle, I know that this has been hard for you to deal with. That's why you should just put it all behind you my dear. Come to stay with me, mother won't mind." His rough, callused hands began to rub the soft white cloth that poked out from her tight corset. "Please, for your own safety, just end this. It was a miracle that they let you live before. Don't test your luck again."

"But they have plagued all of you as well!" Her voice echoed through the room, causing the various townsfolk around her to become distraught. Looking up at Rendald with her rich brown eyes, the young woman pleaded once more. "Please, Rendald, help me. Help me stop them for good!"

Removing his hand from her body, Rendald shook his head solemnly. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Nothing good can come of this—you know of the legends. Others have hunted them—others more skilled than you and me combined—but none have succeeded. Please, end this and start a new life." He hesitated for a moment, "A new life—with me, Marle, please. I couldn't bear to see you get hurt." Embracing her firmly, Rendald held onto her small frame as she cried. Pressing her head next to his chest, he began to run his fingers though the thick red locks framing her face. "Marle, start a new life with me, and forget this nonsense."

Breaking from his hold, she backed away and stared at him through the burning tears rushing down her face. "No! I can't Rendald!" She turned to the rest of the townspeople. "If none of you will help me, then I will have to do it myself! I don't know how—but I'll figure it out! I must do this—for my family! I was hoping all of you would understand; we've all been hurt by those vampire-half breeds. What's wrong with all of you?"

"We are scared Marle, it's not our fault. We simply are not strong enough to stop those two. End this." Rendald went to hold her again. "Please."

"I hate you all! If none of you are brave enough to help me, then I will do it on my own!" Turning around upset, she dashed out of the common room, and into the town square.

"Marle!" He shouted after her. "Stop, come back here!"

"I'll just do it myself Rendald!"

----------------------------

And that's it for part 1. Part 2 will be on its way soon, so don't fret. I have some mighty interesting things in store for this story! .


	5. Crimson Waltz, Part 2: End of Innocence

**Chapter 5—Crimson Waltz**

**Part 2: End of Innocence**

"Kadence?" A small, hoarse voice broke though the darkness surrounding her cage, piercing the deafening silence filling the room. A few crickets could be heard outside the thick clay walls of the room, signaling the start of nighttime, but their presence wasn't strong enough to soothe the fear in the young girl's voice. "Are you still alive?" Breathing hard, Emily crawled her way across the rusted metal underneath her body, ripping the delicate flesh on her stomach where it scraped against the floor. She was hurting badly--feeling sick and tired from neglect, but still she pressed on, using the last of her strength to get to her sister. "Kadence?" A dry tongue lashed out between heavily scarred lips, choking her as she spoke. Brushing some of the sweaty blond hair from her face, Emily coughed deeply—hacking violently until falling into a heap on the floor. "Kadence!"

Dragging herself a few more inches across the coarse lining of her cell, she found the thick, rigid iron bars blocking her escape. Tears streamed down her face, mingling with the sticky blood staining her arms, legs, and dress. Those crickets were louder now, echoing their laughter inside her mind with malicious chirping. They were free—outside of this cell and away from the humid stench of death that hung heavily in the air. As if to knock her down, their crazed song continued, blending with the high-pitched wailing that came from Emily's mouth. Wiping a soiled hand across her cheek, the little girl sat hunched over; leaning against the iron railing heaving tiredly as hot tears tricked down her bruised face. _I'm so hungry. _Pressing her forehead to one of the cold, rusted bars, she shifted where she sat—pulling the rags of her dress out of underneath her legs. The satin cloth had become caked with dried blood, sweat, and vile excretion, creating a yellowish-green splotched garment where white should have been. The rotten fetid stench that oozed from the fabric was her only comfort in this damp hell.

It had once been such a beautiful dress, the one now hanging from her starved body in dirty tatters. A present from their mother, Lydia, both girls wore their white gowns proudly; prancing around town with a gay demeanor fitting for the upper class that they were. The twin girls may have looked identical in appearance, but they were different as apples and oranges when it came to taste. Satin, soft and supple next to the skin was Emily's favorite material—while Kadence loved velvet more. Their mother had bought both of them brilliant white satin dresses, without caring about Kadence's preference. Emily had always been her favorite, so naturally her wants came first. Quiet and reserved, Kadence didn't put up too much of a fight when she received her dress. It was more important that her mother even considered buying her something, then what that 'something' happened to be. Always being more of a daddy's girl, it was Frances that usually took the job of spoiling her.

But now both girls were more alike than ever; each was locked in a suspended cage like an animal would be—a hated, neglected animal which hardly was fed or bathed, and beaten by its owners nightly. It had been more than a week and a half since their abduction, and each night after being battered, the two girls would press themselves against their cells and reach out for each other through the twisted, jagged metal that was their prison. Just barely touching hands, both would struggle to cling to the hope that rescue was on its way. Going to sleep believing they would be saved from this nightmare in the morning, the two of them would rest in comfort—only to be woken the next day by those terrible lizard guards.

"Kadence?" Emily choked out again, her voice cracking with loud sobs. With a massive heave, her stomach trembled as she fought against the vomit building inside her throat. A horrible acid taste nipped at her tongue, but Emily continued to struggle against her body's convulsing. Reaching out into the darkness surrounding her, she searched desperately for the familiar hands of her sister. Screaming suddenly when nothing touched her in return, the little girl flailed her arm back and forth violently, cutting her skin on the rough iron. "Kadence?"

A twinge deep within her belly suddenly caused Emily to double over, making her arm drop mid-wave. Hitting the cold metal rim of the cell, it dangled helplessly over the side of the cage--limply expressing her tragedy. Pressing her blood-stained forehead against the jagged iron bar again, her anger and frustration broke out into the form of violent retching.

"Uhhhhh--" Green sickness spilled out through her mouth and onto the last bit of white still remaining on the satin dress. Heaving uncontrollably, the liquid continued to gush out of her body, covering the bars and floor of the cell. The vile stench of rot and bile filled her nostrils as Emily fell back—crashing against the dingy floor of her prison. Outstretched and convulsing, she soaked up her own vomit where she lay with the shredded, soiled cloth still clinging to her gaunt form. After a moment or two of twitching, Emily finally went still—her body going into shock.

She lay there, staring wide-eyed up at the black roof of her cage; mouth gaped open sucking in the warm, muggy air of the prison. The stench of her vomit suddenly was replaced by another smell—one that reeked of rotten eggs and vinegar. The sticky, dense odor filled her lungs and churned her stomach's acid out of her once again, spilling the hot, olive green liquid out of her mouth and down her cheeks. Her body shook again as her stomach muscles locked up, but she remained on her back--the dark room spinning around her as she continued to spew her inner fluids. Clamping down her eyes, she turned her head to the side allowing the thick bile to run out of her mouth and onto the cage floor. Concentrating on the happy song of the crickets outside, Emily tried to push her mind away from the reality of this hell. She was losing consciousness, but she continued to focus on those little bugs and their joyful music. _Crickets…crickets……_

A heavy door cloaked in the darkness of the room swung open, eliciting a shrill screech where the rotten wood scraped against the metal threshold. Shuttering as it came to a stop, the ancient corpse of a door allowed a steady stream of yellow light into the cell—illuminating the broken girl laying on the bottom of her prison. Two large lizard-like creatures came slithering in—the stench of eggs becoming much stronger as they slid closer to Emily. Inspecting the cage, the first demon's large yellow eyes suddenly flickered as the amphibious side-lids obstructed their view. Hastily, he grabbed the rusted iron bars of the cell and pulled them open, creating a high-pitched whine of metal against metal.

"Brother?" The other demon twisted his neck to the side in order to see his companion better. Hesitating for a second, the ugly creature flicked his long pink tongue out of his mouth in confusion. "What-"

"Fool, don't just stand there. Get the other one! Master's plan can't be completed if both of these girls are dead before the ascension."

-------------------------

Dismounting the black mechanical horse, Icellina hastily made her way towards the small birch tree-lined lagoon, not even turning back when D addressed her. Ducking under a low hanging branch, her head brushed lightly against the dark green leaves playing against the white stems from which they clung. Staring up at them momentarily, her grey eyes suddenly became as distant as the faint stars peaking out through dark clouds overhead. _Gabriel._ She slowly reached towards the branch._ Why the hell does it always have to be birch trees?_

From where D stood tying the reins of his horse to the broken trunk of a tree near the edge of the path, he watched the quiet dhampile as she ran a white hand through the cluster of green, letting the velvety surface slide against her fingers as the leaves fell back into place. With a light sigh, she frowned slightly and rippled through them again—causing a single yellow-stained leaf to separate from the group and fall to the earth. Following it down to its landing spot, Icellina knelt beside the little lost leaf and ran a finger down its spine. _Everything ends so easily, doesn't it? Was this your fate little leaf…to be destroyed by my hand? Or, was I never meant to come here at all—never meant to even survive? Was death my fate? Was all of this never supposed to happen…should I be dead right now?_ She picked up the leaf and crumpled it with her hand. _What about that? Was that your fate; your damn, sad fate, to be crushed by my hand without remorse? Is this dishonored existence now my fate?_

Cocking his head to the side, D slowly circled around where she sat—careful not to disturb Icel's peace. A few dry leaves crunched briskly underneath his feet as he neared the edge of the lake, but Icellina didn't seem to care. The entire ride she'd ignored him; refusing to talk or listen to what he said to her. They had ridden together all the way from the cave to this lagoon—her in front with him right behind, but she still said nothing. Now it was almost dusk—the reddish purple light of the sky casting hazy shadows on the two of them and their horse, coloring the white of their skin with a bluish tint. They were preparing to rest by this lake after the long day of travel, but how much 'rest' he would get, D didn't know. Perhaps if he just didn't bother Icel, she'd eventually acknowledge him and maybe even act nicely.

Sitting on the loose brown dirt near the creek, inside the comforting cool shadow of birch trees, Icellina played with the tiny green blades of grass by her legs. Plucking one piece from the earth, she brought it up to her face and breathed in its sweet scent. _Ah…Smells like you after being outside all day. How you loved laying in the tall grass of our valley. Oh Gabriel…will I ever see you again? Should I for that matter? After all, this may be against the Gods plans. Perhaps I was meant to die back in that castle._ Closing her eyes peacefully, she held the blade of grass underneath her nose for another long second then tossed it aside—watching as it disappeared beneath the clear blue of the water beneath. _Knowing the kind of life I've led,_ _I probably was…_

"…Are you hungry?" D hesitated before stepping closer to the small woman resting on the cold earth beside him. Icel continued to ignore his question, until he was just about a foot away.

Listening to the crisp snapping of twigs beneath D's boots, Icellina ripped some more grass out of the earth and dug her long glass-like fingernails into the soil near her thigh. "Why?" Her electrifying grey eyes shot up at him with a vindictive stare. "Planning on tasting my blood again, D?" Averting her gaze out of disdain, she scoffed loudly and yanked more grass out of the ground. "Forget it."

D was hurt by her words, but pressed the subject regardless. "I didn't mean that…I," He stopped walking and looked flatly at her. "I simply wanted to know if you were hungry. For food, nothing else--"

"…No, I'm not hungry." Without turning she addressed the dark hunter still standing near her body, throwing more grass into the lake. "We don't have any food anyways."

"I know you're still mad at me," He crouched down next to her, watching the slow moving water ripple over dark grey rocks lining the lake, "but you need to eat—we both do." Exhaling deeply for a minute, he fell back—landing on the soft, mossy grass behind his form. Shifting to get comfortable, his steel-blue eyes fell upon the woman across from him once more. "I can feel what you're feeling Icellina, I know you're hungry…just as you can feel that I'm-"

"The sooner we get to town, the sooner this will all end." She snapped her sad gaze up towards his, meeting his eyes dead on. Hesitating for a second, she swallowed deeply and ripped another handful of green from the ground near her legs. "As far as I'm concerned, you are just my ride."

Taking his eyes off of Icellina disappointedly, D shifted in his seat again trying to untangle his long cape from underneath his body. Giving up, the young man gave a small huff and looked back to his wary companion. "….I'm sorry you feel that way."

Avoiding his stare, Icellina continued to rub her hands through the dark green grass, ripping the individual strands out from the earth absentmindedly. "…Yeah well, I do." She sniffed loudly for a second, still refusing to look at the towering dhampile next to her. _I don't know what to feel…I don't even know if I should be here right now._ Icellina brushed some dirt off her hands. "I just don't know why you are so okay with all of this. You drank blood, D—shouldn't you be upset as well?"

"The reasons behind my actions were enough to stop any ill feelings. I'm just glad I happened to hear your struggling from the second floor. Otherwise… "

_Otherwise I wouldn't be here. I get that—but, what if it wasn't supposed to happen. What if it was my destiny to die in that castle at the hands of that fucking lizard? Drinking blood is never an answer._ Throwing some broken grass at D in a dismissible fashion, Icellina sighed gently as the cool night air glided against her skin. "Gabriel will never forgive me—not that I'd blame him. Look at me D, I'm exactly what everyone said I'd become; a monster. I'm no better than those despicable vampires we hunt." She ripped some more grass out of the earth and flung it at D. "After all these years of trying so hard to prove them wrong, I failed. We both did. How can you just sit there calmly and ignore what happened? We are no better than vampires…"

Grabbing her shoulders with his porcelain hands, D held onto Icellina; forcing her to look up at his milky white face. She didn't fight him as he had thought she would. Instead, it seemed she was more shocked than anything. Dropping the blades of grass back onto the ground through limp fingers, Icel's eyes were wide as he continued to hold her. Even though her gaze was locked onto his, the ancient dhampile's grey eyes were abnormally distant—staring right through D into an unknown time and place.

"Icel…these words you say, you can't truly believe them can you?" D gently pressed his icy hands onto her skin, causing the supple flesh of her arm to slide beneath his long fingers. "Tell me, do you have even the slightest urge to drink my blood right now? Do you, even when we are so close to one another?" Rubbing her smooth skin, D leaned forward allowing his shiny, chestnut hair to cascade down his chest.

Hesitating for a moment, Icellina shook her head and quietly murmured an answer. "…No…" _But, who's to say I won't in time? Who's to say I'm even supposed to be here?_ She looked down finally, playing inattentively with the laces of her skirt.

With a small motion, he pulled the ancient dhampile towards him, embracing her against his leather-clad chest. Giving a surprised whimper, the slender woman melted into D, burying her smooth face into the soft material covering his body. "See, we are not monsters. We only did what needed to be done."

_What needed to be done? What if it was a mistake…what if this all was never meant to be?_ Her thoughts traveled quickly inside her mind, but Icellina tried to hide it from D. "I'm just so scared…" Her soft muffling against his chest caused D's pulse to quicken. Tightening his embrace against her taught back, he found the recess between her shoulder blades with his hands and began stroking Icellina in this tender spot.

"It's alright to be scared. It means you're alive--" He looked down at her half-buried face and brought his hand up to her temple. Brushing some of Icel's thick black hair behind her ear, D carefully played with the little frizzes that sprouted from her hairline.

_Alive? That's the thing—what if I'm not supposed to be alive?_ She adjusted her body, allowing D better access to her cheek. "But, what if I do hurt someone later on? What if I hurt Gabriel--" She broke off to lift her face towards his. Staring into his silvery-blue eyes trying to find the answers within them, she whispered in a hurried voice, "What if I hurt you?"

This took D by surprise, but the only visible shock on his face was the slight widening of his eyes. "..Me? Why would that—"

"—After all you've done for me…it hurts me to think of such things. You saved me twice, and now we're here alone—on our way back to civilization. I would have died without your help, but at what price did I survive? What if I do lose control and hurt you? I could never live with myself." She reached up in an attempt to touch his cheek, but pulled her hand away quickly instead. Turning her eyes away from him, Icellina settled her face back down onto his armor defeated. _I don't want to hurt you D…I…_She looked down, breathing in deeply. _…I love you_.

D looked down at her partially hidden face; her mesmerizing iridescent grey eyes barely peeking out from beneath thick black lashes. _So is that it—is that the reason she's been acting so distant? She was afraid of hurting me?_ The night around them had grown quite dark—save for the bright white orb shinning from behind the back-lit clouds above. Crickets had made this little lake their home, brightly chirping their monotonous song despite the depressing ambiance surrounding them. Soft moonlight played with Icellina's pale complexion, lighting up her white skin with a soft silver aura, and illuminating her shinning black hair that gently flowed in the breeze. She was beautiful, almost too beautiful to be real. Her skin was like marble, white and immaculate--carefully sculpted to be perfectly smooth and even. Clinging to him helplessly, waiting for his strength and hope to end her suffering, she was like a lost angel without her wings and halo—relying on D for solace through tough times. The reassurance that Icellina wanted D didn't know if he could give, however. It was true that they both may lose control someday—now that they've tasted blood, it was hard to say if the two of them would be able to be near humans anymore. _Then again, we never really did belong among humans, did we?_

Angst filled his heart as the result of her powerful emotions—D could feel Icellina's pain and confusion even more than she could. Ever since they had left that cave, the bond between them had grown stronger. Not just the subtle pain in their neck connected them now. _Can you feel my sadness as well?_ _Can you sense my confusion, even though you try to close yourself off from me? _

"I don't know that I can say the words you want to hear—and be truthful about them," He rubbed the pale skin of her cheek with his long milky-white fingers, loving the softness it offered. "…I don't know if what has been done will affect us after this day is over...if we'll still share this connection or be tempted to feed off others." D held Icel's face as warm tears fell from her eyes. Stopping them as they rolled down her cheek, D gently wiped them away with his thumb eliciting a low sigh from Icel. " I do know one thing, however: We must hold on to our sanity regardless of what time does to us. We must fight to stay in control of our destinies."

Destiny? She stopped breathing, holding onto her breath as her eyes widened. _What is my destiny anymore?_ "What if I can't? What if this is it for me?" Icellina shifted her gaze, watching the steady flowing water below her in the lagoon. _What if my fate was altered and this is all wrong. I shouldn't be here—I shouldn't love you like this…right? Damnit, I shouldn't love you like this! This can't be right, can it? _D's hand remained on her face, but she didn't dare look up at him. Shame tainted her once haunting grey eyes. _No, no I shouldn't, I don't even know you. Yeah, that's right. This connection between us is confusing the reality of the situation. I don't know you, not enough to love you_ _anyways_. She exhaled deeply, biting her lip gently. _But, for some reason I just can't shake this feeling. Why do I love you?_ Icellina let go of her lip._ Do you love me, I wonder?_ Pressing her head deeper into D's chest, she allowed herself to be gently moved in time with his breathing. It felt good to be next to him, to feel the warmth of his body caressing hers. _But, these feelings can't be real. No… It's this damn blood bond—it's like a hallucinogen. Yeah, that has to be it._ "I wonder if I should have just died back at that castle. What if that was my destiny? What if I wasmeant to die back there—and you were never meant to find me? None of this would have happened…"

She looked back at D suddenly, reaching up to graze his neck with her fingertips. A small tremble shook both of them simultaneously—once again proving their strong bond. Those strong delusions came back again, stirring a tight sensation that gripped her heart. _No…_ The night's bustling ambiance suddenly went still—even the crickets seemed to end their repetitive songs for this aching second of deafening silence. _Maybe it's not our bond doing it…_Touching D's neck again, Icellina closed her eyes as she waited for the familiar twinge of uneasiness to rush her veins. The result was different some how this time, it didn't carry with it the tense brooding like before. Opening her eyes, she looked at D, finding his reaction was the same. _What is going on?_ "…D…" She moved closer to his lips.

"Icellina--"

_What are you doing Icel?_ Snapping her head back down, Icellina fought against the urge to kiss him. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you. You seem to be a good person; you don't deserve my fate, D. Perhaps I really _was_ meant to die back there." She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest once again. The soothing sounds of the night came rushing back to her ears. _Those damn crickets just don't know when to stop, do they? Don't they realize we are the damned? We don't deserve to listen to their music._ Tears trickled down her face once more, but she brushed them away in an irritated manner.

D's face remained unchanged, but his inner turmoil ripped his heart and mind in two. Part of him indeed wondered the same thing—if saving Icellina was the right thing to do. He couldn't imagine being here without her, but his mind reminded him that his whole life could have been destroyed by that single act of 'kindness'. Feeling her warm body adjust on top of his, he suddenly became aware that Icel could feel his doubts. Pushing all negative thoughts away, D straightened his back and tried to focus on the positive.

Hesitating for a moment, he slowly dropped his head to gently rest on hers. "If you would have died back there," D closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around her back, "I don't think I could have lived with myself. Does it really matter if my saving you was meant to happen? What matters is that you are alive, and that you are here—sitting with me right now, perfectly fine. That is your new fate, regardless of what it was before."

"Why do you feel so strongly for me? Willing to risk your very existence, just so that I will be alright? Just think about it D. Doesn't our situation seem a little odd to you?" She lifted her head causing D's to rear back abruptly. A strange expression soon filled Icellina's sparkling grey eyes as she quickly moved her hand up around D's chin, resting her fingers on his soft lips. "Why _are_ we sitting here right now; wrapped around each other like old lovers, when we hardly even know each other?" She moved in closer to him, pressing her chest against his and feeling the rushed movements of his breathing rocking her body back and forth. "Why does my heart quicken at your touch on my skin, and your breath on my lips? And, more importantly—why does _your_ heart quicken at _my_ touch?" She slowly moved her gaze to his mouth—just inches away from hers.

He could feel her powerful emotions fill his heart again, this time eliciting a different effect on his body. Crashing into D through waves of raw passion and need, Icellina's sudden affection made the dhampile close his eyes submissively.

"Icellina--" His jaw tightened. D's eyes remained closed as his hands searched the soft skin of her back un-aided. His arousal was obvious as he lifted Icel up slightly to allow her long legs better access to straddle him. "…Icel…"

"Hmmm, so you _can_ feel it too--this passion between us. When I touch your face; your lips, I know you feel the same way as I do. Why fight it?" Pushing herself against D again, Icellina used her free hand to seductively stroke his neckline. "I guess it doesn't matter why we feel like this—it's too good to just ignore." Gliding her slender fingers down his chest, she closed her eyes and moved closer to his mouth. Shifting on top of D once again--pressing herself onto his lap, Icellina moved her hand down D's torso. A small, husky moan came from his throat, causing his illuminated eyes to jolt open. "Can you feel that, D?"

"Icel…" Pushing her away gently, D shook his head solemnly. "We can't."

Hurt by his refusal, Icellina broke hastily from his embrace—moving back into her original spot near the lake. The moon's silvery light shown through the dark, menacing trees in bright spurts of white and grey, covering her body with a white aura. It was practically full now, save for the thin grey clouds overlapping its right side. Reflecting gently off the calm surface of the water beneath the ancient dhampile, the shimmering lines of moonlight danced over Icellina's porcelain skin, causing a wave of unrequited lust to wash over D's heart.

"I just don't understand you D; one moment you're embracing me, the next you push me away. If it feels right, why not be together? Who cares why we have this connection—you said it yourself, 'It's alright to be scared. It means we're alive'. Why don't we just live in this moment and through caution to the wind?"

"I'm sorry, I can't."

In an impulsive move, Icellina untied her boots and threw them off onto the ground. Standing up from her spot near D, she nonchalantly glanced back towards her unwilling lover's general area. Hardly looking at him, Icel hesitated for a moment then turned back to the water. "I think I'll take a swim. I still have dried blood on me from before, and it would be great to finally feel clean after that week of torture." Her voice dripped with disappointment. Unlacing her corset, she narrowed her eyes towards D's flustered face. "Do you mind? I know you've seen much more of me than this, but after denying me before—well, you catch my drift."

Standing up reluctantly, D nodded his head and turned politely. "I'll go get us some dinner."

"Hmph," Icellina finished undoing the tight black strings that secured the leather corset to her body, removing the garment and revealing her delicate curves. "Fine. Go kill something; I'll cook whatever you bring back." Her voice, thick with an ethereal accent that was both seductive and dangerous, echoed inside D's mind long after he had disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

Untying her skirt, she slid the black leather down her lean legs until it hit the ground. Stepping out of the material one leg at a time, Icellina carefully picked up both articles of clothing and walked over to D's horse. "You don't mind if I lay my outfit on your back, do you?" She laughed uneasily, setting down the outfit and petting the steed's head. A rough mechanical whinny came from within the machine's body in response to this, but Icel didn't pay attention to it.

Taking in a small sniff of the air, her face suddenly contorted with disgust. "Oh—no wonder he forced me away like that," She made another face, lifting her arm up to smell her skin, "I smell rancid. Ugh…"

-------------------------------

Creeping through the dark brush near the cave, Marle quietly stalked her unsuspecting prey, inching her way towards him--bow in hand. Only the steady droning of her heartbeat echoing inside her ears, and the chirping of crickets near her feet, interrupted the dense silence of the night surrounding both of them—she made sure not to disturb the dead leaves lining her path and was careful not to step on any twigs. Gliding closer to where the tall dhampile sat, Marle watched as Gabriel sighed towards the stars and hunched over. Seated on top of a boulder, hands cradling head as he peered at the night sky, the dhampile was a sad sight to see.

He still waited for his love to return, but the once strong hope had since weakened into uncertainty. It was true Gabriel was skeptical that Icellina would ever come back. As much as it hurt to admit it, the chance that she was still alive out there was slim. _Icel…_

The moon above was practically full, shining its murky white light down through the thin milky clouds and across the field, providing ample light to see by. But, a dhampile didn't need any moon to light his darkness. Night vision was second nature to those creatures. Marle had to be careful.

Red hair like hers, especially thick, shiny red hair, would be too easy to see among the dark green of the forest. He'd be able to pick her out without even trying. The memory of Gabriel overwhelming her before caused Marle's small hand to grip the smooth wood of the bow tightly. _I won't let him get away again. _Taking aim, she silently propped the heavy weapon on her knee—steadying the shining, slick wire that was secured to each end of her bow. Pulling back her left hand, she tightened the line and held the pose for what seemed an eternity. Warm, sticky perspiration formed on the tanned skin above her brow, trickling down her face between her eye and nose. _Relax, you have him._

Realizing she was holding onto her breath, she exhaled slowly--careful not to make her presence known to Gabriel. Swallowing a stale lump of saliva, Marle closed her eyes and focused her mind. _This is for you Mother, Father, Ellaina. This is for my family._ With a quick rush of air, the woman opened her eyes and released her grip on the arrow, sending it flying determined towards its target.

--------------------------------

Dragging the shredded dead body of a deer behind him, D walked slowly through the forest towards the make-shift camp he and Icellina had created. Dark red liquid spilled over the soil where the animal made contact with the ground, staining the crumpled leaves and grass of the path. The smell of burnt hair and intestines was present in the air, but D tried his best to ignore it. His mind was on other matters, and his face was tight with concern. Finding and killing this animal wasn't what bothered the dhampile—he was an experienced hunter after all. Discovering what appeared to be tracks, D had followed them until stumbling upon the glen where the buck slept. Ending this animal's life wasn't even an issue. Going back to Icellina was what D feared more than anything. He'd left her upset, and he knew he would hear about it more tonight.

It was true that D wanted her—in more ways than one. Icel caused new, exciting emotions to grow inside his heart and spread like wild fire throughout his body. But, he had declared women forbidden a long time ago. The threat of accidentally continuing their race was too strong to ignore. He'd never be responsible for creating another dhampile—especially when he himself knew what kind of life they lived. Abstinence was his only choice. _She is beautiful, but…we can never be. Even if I do have feelings for her. _

"So, why _didn't_ you kiss that girl when you had the chance?" The familiar husky voice of Left Hand broke the silence around D. Without waiting for an answer, the impatient parasite quickly added more of his opinions, causing D to tighten his jaw again. "She is beautiful, sexy…white…v_ery_ white, actually. Milky-white…why _is_ that girl so damn white? Yeah, she's a dhampile, but does she have to be _that_ pale? It's a wonder people don't mistake her for a ghost."

D squeezed his hand into a fist to end the conversation. Crossing over a log, he carefully lifted the deer carcass off the ground and placed it down on the other side, making sure not to damage the meat in the process. Wiping some blood off his hand, he grabbed the hind leg of the buck and continued walking. D wasn't too far from the campsite now.

"Just answer me this: why didn't you just kiss her at least? She wanted you man—she was practically begging you to wrestle her to the ground and make wild monkey love. You can't honestly be that against companionship, can you?" He gave a stiff laugh. "Yeah, I know…'girls are off-limits'--yada, yada, yada. What are you so afraid of?" Left Hand paused for a quick second. "You aren't turning gay on me, are you? 'Cause, I would understand if you did…but, I don't know how comfortable I'd be attached to you anymore."

D remained walking--crunching loudly through the thick brush lining his path, trying his hardest not to acknowledge Left Hand's chitchatting. That parasite was getting on D's last nerve. _One of these days hand…_

"Wha?" Left Hand's voice became shrill as he picked up hints of dark plotting churning though D's mind. "You better not…you know if you cut me off, I'll just come back. That's a promise dhampile! There is no need for this violence, just admit you're gay—you're not fooling anyone."

Splashing water drowned out D's frustration, Left Hand's harsh voice becoming replaced by the silky rush of liquid against skin. Dragging the animal's leg still, D walked towards the noise, mesmerized by the mystery of what was to come. Stepping into the grassy clearing near his horse, D emerged from the dense forest—his mouth gaping open at the sight before him.

There she was, that dark-haired angel in all her glory, springing out from the clear blue water of the lake—her taught back arched as she flung her arms up to rake her soaked black hair back. Little rivulets of liquid swam down her smooth body, leaving behind tiny clear beads of sparkling water in their wake. The water's edge caressed her upper thighs and hips, hugging her supple curves seductively. Her long black tresses, undone from that binding braid, hung straight and thick against her delicate back muscles, dipping far beneath the calm surface of the water. Smoothing down her loose bangs, Icellina didn't seem to notice D watching her from behind the birch tree near the lagoon's edge. Tucking a few stray hairs behind her ear, Icel gathered the loose mane behind her neck and pulled it free from her shoulders.

D clung to the peeling white bark of the birch tree in front of him, using the trunk as a shield to keep Icellina from seeing him. He had dropped the deer next to his horse, and now was free to enjoy the scene unfolding before his eyes. He felt bad for watching this spectacle, but he just couldn't pull himself away. Gliding his steel-blue eyes over her impressive body, D was surprised at how wonderful she looked in this new setting. She was stunning on her own, but when combined with the reflections dancing across her curves, and the water dripping off of her body—D was in awe. Stepping closer to her, the dhampile accidentally broke a twig underneath his boot, sending a sharp snap across the lake to Icel's ears.

Twisting swiftly towards the noise, Icellina yelped and wrapped her arms in front of her body. Sinking deeper into the water so that everything beneath her shoulders was obstructed from D's view, the naked woman growled. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I told you not to look!" She made her way to the bank, never taking her fiery eyes off of D. Standing behind an overhanging edge of shore, she hissed. "How dare you!"

D turned his face away from her. "I brought back meat for dinner, it's over there," He pointed solemnly to where his horse was. D could hear the water's aggravated splashing against the rocks, but he didn't dare look to see what caused the sound. Before long, Icellina—still naked and wet—was standing directly in front of him.

"So, you think you can just come back and watch me? You should be ashamed! Deny me before, and then have the nerve to stalk me while I bathe?" She reached up to hit him, gritting her teeth with anger. Her body was exposed, but she didn't care. "Bastard!"

With little effort, D caught her fist and held it suspended near his face. Icellina struggled briefly, shaking the long, wet hair from its position covering her body. Exposing her breasts as the dark strands flew behind her shoulder, Icel swung her other arm up to counter-attack him. Using his right hand to stop her assault, D watched as the woman savagely pulled against him to get loose. She was fairly strong, brutally growling as she yanked against his grip. But, she wasn't a match for D. Screaming angrily, Icellina continued to struggle, cursing and thrashing despite her nakedness. It was quiet an enticing sight to see.

"Son of a bit--"

Overwhelming warmth rushed over D suddenly, causing him to impulsively move Icel's hands from his face and draw her lips closer to his. Her anger was quelled as he lifted her body up, wrapping his strong grip around her back and holding her against him. With an animalist lust, Icellina wrapped her long legs around D's waist and grabbed his shoulders. Taking off his cape and armor, she enthusiastically freed her lover of his accessories, pulling off his hat and spilling the rich brown tresses down his forehead. Rubbing the silky black hair which hung close to her chin, D shifted unexpectedly as his strong arousal caused a new sensation to grow between his legs. Falling heavily against the birch tree, D turned and pushed Icellina against the peeling bark instead—feeling her body's curves as she attempted to take off his bodysuit.

Looking deeply into Icellina's ethereal eyes, D remembered that night—that night they shared their essence. The sweet metallic taste still lingered on his lips, and with each new second he fondled her, the need to have her again beat stronger and stronger within his veins. With quickened breath, D closed the distance between their faces, pressing his lips firmly against Icel's and dropping his arms to her waist. Tightening her legs around his body, the ancient dhampile moaned deeply, sending a wave of satisfying pleasure through D's veins. Separating his lips gently with hers, Icellina filled D's mouth with her wet tongue and ran her fingers through his wavy hair. Returning her advances, the stoic dhampile pulled Icel's body towards his, grasping the small of her back with his hands and pushing himself into her.

"…No!" He growled, breaking from her abruptly and pulling away. Dropping her body from its previous position, he let Icel go, crashing to the ground. Stepping back slightly, D wiped his mouth briskly with the back of his hand.

Landing on soft dirt with a light thud, Icellina hoisted herself up with her arms and twisted her face into a scowl. Brushing some loose soil off of her naked body, she narrowed her eyes and stared menacingly at D. "Not again! Make up your fucking mind, damnit!" She made a little effort to stand, pushing some hair behind her ear absentmindedly. "Damn you! Either you want me or you don't! Don't play games with me D, I won't put up with this crap anymore." Moving around him, Icellina walked towards her outfit that still sat on top of D's horse. Grabbing her clothes, she seized a section of long hair covering her shoulder and swung it back behind her body violently.

D's heart was racing. "Where are you going?" His mind was jumping from thought to thought uncontrollably, but nothing made sense. He didn't want to be with Icel that way, but he didn't want to lose her either. Holding out his hand, he made an effort to walk nearer to her, but decided against it when Icellina's icy stare chiseled into his heart. Hurt by her anger, D let his arm drop back down to his side defeated.

"I'm going find somewhere else to sleep tonight…damned if I lay next to _you_. Crazy bastard." She hastily put on her outfit, lacing the leather ties on the back of her corset incorrectly from rushing. Discovering her error, she gritted her teeth and made a series of disgruntled protests, pulling up her skirt around her hips regardless.

D gestured sadly towards the deer still laying near his horse. The ground was painted red where the animal had been dropped, and the smell of rotting meat was thick in the air. "What about dinner?"

"I'm not hungry anymore. Why don't you just eat it yourself." She strapped her sword's belt around her hips, and fastened her boots back onto her legs. "Fool." Without turning, Icellina marched off into the forest—disappearing amongst the dense sections of dark green and black.


End file.
